


Dance with the Devil

by LokisMisstress_29



Series: Light in the Darkness [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisMisstress_29/pseuds/LokisMisstress_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary Ch. 1-5 : Slade has finally made himself known to Oliver and he will stop at nothing to make Oliver suffer starting with the ones he holds dear. Summary Ch 5-?: Team Arrow goes through some changes can they come out on top. Flash gang in this as well.<br/>Graphic details in Chapters 3 and 4 part of 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1 Love & Loss

Dance with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow, so don’t sue me. I do however take full credit for giving Felicity her cool ass nickname. 

Summary: Slade has finally made himself known to Oliver and he will stop at nothing to make Oliver suffer starting with the ones he holds dear. Can Oliver protect his Family and Friends at the same time while trying to stop Slade and keep his secret from his family.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch. 1 Love & Loss

It was like shaking the hand of a ghost, it was cold as ice, or maybe that was the temperature of the room. Oliver felt his heart sink into his stomach, the urge to punch Slade was strong, yet he was not sure if this was real or a dream, he had hallucinated Slade before ‘cause he was sure the man was dead, yet here he was standing in his living room talking to his mother. A crushing pain in his hand brought him back to reality.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Queen.” That deep almost raspy voice broke the silence in the room. “Mrs. Queen could I trouble you for a glass of water, my throat does dry out to quickly.” He was still holding Oliver’s hand almost crushing it. 

“Get out of my house right now Slade.” Oliver said through gritted teeth, returning the crushing hand shake. 

“I’m in a meeting with your mother, I don’t think she like it if you scared me away. Don’t worry Oliver I don’t plan on hurting her,... I have a much bigger plan to make you suffer Oliver, and I will make you suffer, that is a promise so don’t try warning your mother, you will have to explain to her how we know each other.” He chuckled releasing Olivers hand just as Mrs. Queen walked back into the room. 

“Here you go Mr. Wilson.” She handed him the glass. 

“Thank you.” Slade said taking a slow drink. “That hit the spot, It was nice meeting you Mr. Queen I hope to see you around.” He said turning and walking back over to the sofa and took a seat. 

“Oliver I need to finish my meeting you can go now.” Mrs Queen said and waited for her son to leave. 

Oliver was frozen in place he did not want to leave but he knew he had to. Hand clenched in a fist he nodded to his mom and walked out of the room very fast. He pulled out his phone and set up a 4 way call. He was lucky that everyone answered. 

“Oliver what’s up” Diggle said, “Oliver?” Came Roys voice “Hey Oliver” Came Sara’s voice last.   
“I need all three of you to listen very carefully, all of you need to be on high alert there is a major threat in the city, Roy do not let Thea out of your sights at all do you copy.” His voice left no room to argue. Oliver mounted his bike and pulled his helmet onto his head, he started the bike and took off down the driveway. 

“Sara watch your family make sure they are safe if you have to get them out of town do it, tell them to go to Central City, convince them to take a vacation, just get them out of Starling City.” 

“Oliver what’s going on your voice, I can hear it shake, who is the treat?” 

“Sara,... Slade is here and I know that he will stop at nothing till everyone I love is hurt so I won’t give him the chance.” 

“Who’s slade?” Came Roy’s voice. 

“He is my Friend, back on the Island he was my friend but he turned on me so I had to put an Arrow in his eye, I thought it killed him but it didn’t. Diggle I want you to protect Felicity, I don’t care if she argues or tells you she does not need it you stay at her side at all time’s. Except when she pee’s, you know what I mean.” 

Sara felt her heart sink into her stomach at the mention of Slade. “Oliver maybe I should protect Felicity?” 

“No I need you to get your family out of town they will believe you more than Diggle, and Diggle can take care of Felicity. Roy there is something else and I do not want you to interfere at all, I mean it I will put arrows in every joint you have. Slade was the first person to have that Mirakuru  
injected into his blood, and he was a mercenary when I meet him so whatever you do don’t engage him, he is strong and faster than you and he is trained so facing him will mean that you will die, I don’t want that to happen to you cause I still have a lot to show you. Just Protect Thea, don’t let her out of your sights and don’t let her go with anyone you don’t know. “ 

“For once Oliver I will listen to you this guy sounds scary and if you’re scared of him and Sara, than I know he is bad news. I’m at Verdant now I’ll stay with Thea no matter what.” Roy said hanging up from the call. 

“Be careful Oli.” Sara said and she hung up as well. 

“Diggle wait…. there is something else.” He took a deep breath. “Don’t tell Felicity,... she does not need to know how horrible Slade is, Slade found out,... he found out that Ivo gave me a choose, to pick who would live Shado, or Sara. At the time I was a spoiled brat, I did not think I ever see anyone again let alone Sara, I hardly knew Shado she was just a pretty girl that I liked and she liked me back, I think,... I don’t know what she meant to me at the time. So when Ivo had me pick the last thing I wanted was to kill Sara all over again. Diggle I can’t make that choice again, I have too many people I care about and love, Felicity means more to me then Sara,... Its complicated with Sara we both share a lot of scars and memories we were both on that Island, she knows what I went through. Yet Felicity has no clue but she stands by me and still cares about me, I won’t allow Slade to harm her he can’t know how much she means to me.” Oliver felt the ache in his chest, just thinking of what Slade would do if he got a hold of any one he cared for so he had to make sure that no one was put in harms way. 

“I understand Oliver, I’ll need to know what this man looks like so I can be on the look out.” Diggle was in the process of gathering a few extra guns from his stash in his apartment. 

“He is not hard to miss he will be the only middle aged well dress man with a patch over his right eye.” Oliver raced down the street heading to Verdant as well. “I’ll meet you at Verdant I think it’s time we let Felicity spar with us a little.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Felicity I know your shoulder is still healing from the wound and Oliver wanted me to show you a few pointers but I don’t want you ripping your stitches so we will work on leg kicks.” Diggle stood in front of the sparring dummy watching Felicity. They had been at it for a few hours and she was already working up a sweat. 

“I know Oliver is worried about me but why now, is my getting shoot really cause for him to all of sudden think I need training of some kind?” she asked, her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

“Yes it is, if you’re going to put yourself in danger then you need to learn how to protect yourself.” He handed her a bottle of water. “Here I also got you something.” He walked over to a table and picked up a pepper spray that had a key ring attachment. 

“Ohh Diggle is my kicking that bad?” She asked pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

“Actually from what I saw its not that bad.” came Olivers voice from the staircase, he walked down a bag in hand. “We just want you to be well protected.” He said and handed her the bag. “No offence Dig’s but I think she need more than pepper spray.” 

She opened the bag and she gave the two guys questionable looks. “Ok seriously what’s going on you two have never thought I needed any training tips let alone pepper spray,...” She reached in the bag and pulled out “A black collapsible baton and a taser gun, I mean its only once and a while I find myself in danger I learned my lesson.” 

“Its not that Felicity,... you are a valued member of this team, we want you to be well protected and safe.” Oliver said placing his hand on her shoulder. “If you want you can even come up with a cool code name if you want.” 

Felicity smiled liking the sound of it. “You know I have been thinking of that since you seem to say my name a lot. Over the comm not that you say it all the time cause you want to…” She waved her hands and backed away only to hit the table. “Sorry,... forget I said that last part,.. what I mean is if someone heard you say my name, there are not that many Felicity’s in Starling city so I was thinking of a code name you can call me.” She smiled walking over to her computer, taking a seat she smiled at the two boys. “You can call me Pandora” 

Oliver chuckled “Are you saying that you are a mystery and we should not try and figure you out? Cause I like it” He said a smile on his face. “It suits you, Pandora it is then.” 

Diggle chuckled and his phone rang, he looked at the name and gave Oliver a look. “Diggle…. Yes…. ok…. give me one moment.” He walked over to Oliver and whispered into his ear. “Its Lyla Michaels she needs to talk to me, said its important.” 

Oliver groaned but he nodded. “Go I’ll figure something out. See if she can leaned a hand, maybe loan me a bazooka.” He stole a look at Felicity and smiled quickly so she did not suspect a thing. 

Diggle patted Olivers shoulder and put the phone back to his ear and walked out of the basement, taking the stairs up and back into the club.

“Is everything ok, Diggle and you seem to be a little on edge and if I did not know any better I think you were keeping something from me?” She folded her arms over her chest and waited. 

Oliver sighed and walked over to Felicity. “Its nothing you are just being paranoid, hows your shoulder healing.” He asked placed a chaste kiss on Felicity’s forehead hoping it ease her mind. 

“Its doing fine, pain comes and goes but Diggle gave me more of his aspirin in case it starts to hurt again.” She held up the bottle, shaking it around. 

Oliver reached out and he wrapped his hand’s around Felicity’s holding the one hand with the pill bottle in both his. “Please be careful when taking these,.... they are addicting and I don’t want to see you go down that path, I was not there to save Laural from it and I did not see the signs that she was becoming addicted. I failed to save her but I will be damned if I allow another dear friend to fall as well.” 

Felicity felt her cheeks warm and she saw in Oliver's eyes how much it hurt that he failed one friend. “Ok… I promise that I will be careful, I won’t let you down Oliver I promise.” She leaned in closer and kissed his cheek, sealing her promise. 

Oliver released her hand and smiled, he took the bottle out of her had and set it on her work station. “Come let me show you some Tai Chi moves I learned, it will help with your breathing and to steady your heart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Slade sat behind the desk in his office. “Brother Blood you will help me with the next phase of my plane, prepare the location, camara's and a laptop, the chains, bed, and that new drug you got a hold of, Kosmo, and some Mirakuru, In a few day’s we will retrieve our guest and so starts the plan to corrupt one of Mr. Queens…” He chuckled caressing his goatee. “Also we need to change your name, no more calling you Brother and then your last name, Oliver may catch on that its you so lets call you Brother Diablo, it will suit that devilish mask you wear.” Slade opened a folder, paper clipped to the inside were 2 photos both targets that Slade was after and Oliver would not be able to stop him or save them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
TBC

Aurthors note: If there are any Arrow Fans that would like to beta for me that be awesome, I don’t have anyone to Beta for me and I could use a few pointers.


	2. After the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has to choose all over again and this time its harder then ever.

Dance with the Devil 

Ch. 2 : After the Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. 

Author note: ‘The Hood’ alcohol drink I mention is something I came up with off the top of my head. I do however Mix Absolut Vodka and the Fruit Punch Kickstart and create what I like to call ‘An Absolut Kick in the Ass.’ so feel free to try it, if you're old enough to drink. My ‘The Hood’ Or ‘Green Arrow’ Drink as I call it taste amazing so give it a try. Just a heads up in case you all think it sounds like a decent drink and want to try it. Recipe is 1-mini bottle absolut vodka, 1-sour apple schnapps, and 1- can Lime Kickstart. (mix whole can and both bottle’s into a big glass, stir or shake, pour over ice or make sure kickstart is chilled and enjoy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few days passed with no activity from Slade, however it was not a reason for Oliver to let his guard down. With Diggle still aiding the suicide squad Olive had to watch Felicity which he did not mind but she was asking questions about Diggle and why the two were acting so strange recently. He sat at his Office desk and looked out the window at the city then back to Felicity. 

“Its nothing Felicity I promise, Diggle is just helping a friend out and I you are still healing after taking the bullet for Sara, I just want to make sure you do not over do it and that you don’t rip your stitches. I’ll even get my own Coffee.” He said with a quirky smile knowing how much Felicity hated being his secretary and getting him coffee.

“Really” She perked up “Forever or just till I heal?” Her smile was like the sun shining and seeing that made Oliver smile as well, he would do everything in his power to make sure that nothing happened to her and that nothing would take away that smile. 

“I’ll think about it, maybe I’ll just get some coffee at the local cafe’ before arriving at work so you don’t have to.” He looked out the window one last time at the setting sun. “Look at the time, I think we should head on out its late, would you like an escort down Ms. Smoak, I can even give you a ride home.” His voice was was gentle and soft, he held his arm out for her to take. 

Felicity smiled and could feel her cheeks heat in a blush, he always spoke softly to her except for the few times he raised his voice but he apologize for that, now he was being a gentleman and she could never say no to him. “Sure thank you Mr. Queen.” She took his arm and grabbed her stuff. 

The two exited the building and Oliver walked her to her car. Opening the door for her he gave her a warm smile. "Will you be heading to Verdant?" His phone vibrated and he held up a finger to let her know to hold on for a moment. He spoke into the phone and after an exasperated sigh he turn to Felicity and gave her a smile. "It seems my driver is stuck in traffic if Diggle were here he would never be stuck in traffic."

"Yes...yes I am going to Verdant and Yes I will give you. Ride there" her voice confident and soft.

"I could not impose on you like that i can wait for my driver."

Felicity gave him a skeptic look. "Are you kidding me one you are my boss and i can't leave you here by yourself and two what if you are need bud guys ain't gonna wait for your driver to come get you. So Mr. Queen you chariot awaits, your lucky i upgraded to a bigger car last time you were in my backseat i almost had to cut the door off to get you out. " she gave him a warm smile and adjusted her glasses.

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. “Yes I recall and It was a very tight fit to hide in your back seat, I am glad that you upgraded to a nicer car. I see you like the american classic, a 69’ Chevrolet Nova SS 350 coupe, I have to say I like the color as well, what made you go with such a familiar shade of green?” He opened the passenger door and slide inside the car, having more legroom than the last time. 

Felicity pulled her seat belt on over her shoulder and smiled at Oliver. “I was saved by The Arrow a few times and I liked the color green he wore, so I got the car to match.” She chuckled softly at there innocent banter. “You may want to buckle up Mr. Queen I tend to drive like a crazy person.” She started the engine and listened to the sweet sound of her car purr, pulling out of the parking lot she accelerated out of the parking garage. Felicity was quiet for most of the trip but she found something to talk to Oliver about. Mentioning that she planned to upgrade the system in the secret basement and make sure that no one could hack into their systems like Clock King did. 

They arrived at Verdant seeing Thea’s car parked in the back it meant that she was there early again to make sure everything went right for the weekend crowd. 

Felicity and Oliver went in through the front door and saw Roy and Thea stocking up the bar. Oliver walked to the side door and lifted the panel, keying in the code to allow them to enter the lower level. “When do you think John will be back, he has been gone for a few days and I really don’t want to worry but you know I do.” She sat in her computer chair and started to type hacking into the alarms around the city to see if any had been tripped. 

Oliver shrugged. “Not sure soon I hope.” He heard her computer peep and he walked over to look at the screen, his hand resting on the back of the computer chair. “What do we have?” 

“Robbery, jewelry store, its on 5th and Sparrow, would you like me to call Sara have her meet you there.” She spun around watching Oliver reach for his bow. 

“No I can handle a few thief's Thank you though.” He changed into his Hood outfit and went off to save the day.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Up stairs Thea realized the Club was out of Lemons and Limes. “We can’t serve drinks with out them, Roy can you go to the store and get me some.” She asked turning to her boy friend and giving him a warm smile. 

Roy looked torn for a moment he had a mission, to protect Thea and he could not do that if he was not there. “Do I have to I want to stay here with you and get the Bar ready.” He kissed her softly on the lips hoping it sway her mind. 

“Roy you still work for me and as your Boss I am ordering you to get some supplies.” Thea’s curly hair framed her lovely face and Roy could never say no to her. He nodded. 

“Alright let me get my coat.” He walked over to the secret door and opened it. “Felicity I need your help, Thea is having run to the store and get Lemons and Limes cause we are out, can you keep her company up there, we are still not open and sometimes strangers come off the street and ask to use the bathroom, I just don’t like it if there is no one up there to watch her.” 

Felicity was pulling the blue tooth out of her ear, she just finished talking to Oliver who was done with the crooks. “Sure, I know what you mean, Oliver and John have been teaching me some self defense moves so I can handle any hobos.” She smiled leaving her phone on the desk she followed Roy back up stairs. 

Felicity walked over to the bar and smiled at Thea. “Hey Thea, so I hear you are making a special new drink, calling it The Hood, in honor of Sterling citys own hero. Can I ask what’s in it or is that a secret too.” 

Thea smiled and shook her head. “No secret just some Vodka, that kickstart limeade, and a little sour apple schnapps, here I’ll mix one for you.” She smiled and mixed the drink in a tumbler then poured it into a 10 oz glass that had a few ice cubes in it. “Here you go, one ‘Hood’ I hope you like it.” 

Felicity pulled the drink close and took a sip. “Wow that's amazing Thea how did you come up with that.” 

“Just messed around with a few things, and it had to be green since the Hood is always wearing Green. I’m glad you like it.” she smiled walking over to the bar she started to sort out the liquor when the back door bell rang. “Hmmm I don’t recall a delivery today, unless I forgot about something. I’ll be right back.” 

“I’ll come with, in case its heavy” Felicity pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. The two girls walked into the back of Verdant and Thea pushed open the door. “Can I help you?” She asked looking at two guys standing next to a black van with a sliding side door. 

“Yes This is Verdant right we have a delivery, a few crates of Vodka, and some Brandy. Are you Thea Queen?” 

Felicity walked out the door as well holding it open. “Need any help Thea.” 

The two men looked at each other and lighting fast one grabbed Thea and placed a cloth over her face and she was out in a second. 

“No Thea,...” Felicity pulled out her pepper spray from a pocket in her jacket and aimed it at one of the guys, pushing down the stream hit him in the face and he howled in pain. She turned to the other attacker put he was already in her personal bubble. He took hold of her hand and squeezed so hard until she dropped the canister. He hit her across the face and the ring he wore made contact with her lip and split it. He took the cloth and placed it over her face, she struggled against the hand for a moment but the chemical on the rag was too strong and her eyes grew heavy and she slipped into an unwanted sleep. 

The two men lifted both women and placed them into the van. The one that could see clearly hoped in the drivers seat as the other climbed into the passenger, pulling out a phone he quick dialed a number. “We got her sir, and the other one was well, they both were there. We will see you at the rendaivu point.” He hung up the cell and the van drove away slowly making sure not to draw attention to itself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Oliver entered the club via the secret entrance in the back, a sub level hatch he had installed so he could enter and exit without being seen. “Felicity,... I’m back,... hey Felicity…” He walked behind a dressing screen and changed back into his normal clothes. He walked up stairs to the club and searched for Felicity. He noticed the drink on the bar and touched the glass, it was covered in condensation and the ice cubes inside had all but melted.

“Thea,....Felicity…. are you two here,..... Roy?” But there was no sound back just the echo of his voice. He walked to the back door and looked around still seeing Thea’s car he did not feel the need to panic. A clattering sound from his left made him jump and a cat leapt onto the stoop and nuzzled Oliver's leg. “I don’t have time for you cat, unless you know where my sister and friend is.” 

The cat just nuzzled Olivers leg and meowed a few times at the former nightclub owner. Oliver knelt down and caressed the cats back and then walked back into Verdant. He went to the side door that lead to the secret room under Verdant. Oliver walked down the steps and picked up his bow that he laid on a table, placing it in the case. 

He heard the computer make a beeping sound and walked over to it, pressing a few keys the screen came up that he missed a call from a skype account. He did not notice the name and clicked on the person’s name. The profile Image made his heart skip a beat, It was Thea, tears streaming down her cheeks, and some kind of gag around her mouth. 

Oliver pushed a button that sent a call out to all members to get to Verdant ASAP, Felicity’s Phone was behind a monitor and it lite up, but because it was on silent Oliver did not hear it or see it. 

He double clicked on the skype name and pressed call, one hand clenched into a fist as he waited for the person on the other line to pick up. Finally after the 7th chime a familiar face picked up, the patch over his right eye was a dead giveaway. 

“Slade…. where is my sister, what have you done with her” He said through gritted teeth. 

Slade stood up and moved out of frame and revealed Thea standing in the middle of a room, a few lights around her to show Oliver the predicament she was in. Her hand where chained together and were above her head. 

Having her chained in the middle of the room made it easy for him to circle around her. like a hawk stalking its prey, his hand glided around Thea's waist forcing her to shiver, she closed her eyes tight as a few tears started to fall again. "She makes it too easy for me Oliver, wearing such a short dress I could easily rip it off. " 

Oliver’s fist hit the table so hard it made a dent. "Slade let her go... don't do this Slade." Oliver hissed, there came a groaning sound in the darkness this one was to the left of the camera out of frame.

Slade chuckled as he slowly moved away from Thea and to a blond female figure, arms chained over her head, hair covering her face, Slade forced her to look up gripping a handful of her blond locks. A bruise was forming on her cheek, blood oozing from a busted lip, ocean grey eyes were forced to meet Olivers sky blue ones. 

Olivers heart stopped beating and for the second time in his life he felt helpless lost and confused. History was repeating itself yet again and he was not sure he could go through it again. "No Felicity,...Please Slade let them go, don't kill them I'm begging you, just let Thea and Felicity go." his voice was shaking, cracking and filled with anger he was trying to hold back. 

Sara walked into the lair with Roy in tow, the sight on the computer screen stopped them in their tracks. 

Roy growled in anger. “Whats going on? Is that Felicity” He watched the camera image pan out and his heart sank into his stomach when he saw Thea was there as well. "we have to save them what is he waiting for." 

Sara could see the pained look on Olivers face and she frowned. “We can’t Roy, Felicity is the computer expert, she is the only one that knows how to track signals and seeing that she is captured as well our hands are tied. Besides I’m sure Slade is already 5 steps ahead of us and knows that if we did find him he hurt Thea and Felicity. He wants Oliver to suffer and what better way than to have him choose all over again.” 

Slade chuckled his lips pressed against Felicity’s ear, he inhaled her scent, hand gliding across her waist, he reached up and loosened the top button of her pink dress shirt. “Kill,...ohhh Oliver I will not kill them,..no that be wrong, I am not a monster, no I will give you a different choose Oliver. You have to choose,.... which one will get to enjoy my company against their will, maybe even the company of Brother Diablo, or my personal Favorite Count Vertigo.” 

Sara felt her stomach drop this was worse than picking who lived and who died no much worse, it was an impossible choose one she knew Oliver could not make, to condemn one of them like that, Sara placed a hand on Roy’s shoulder to hold him back. “Roy you have to trust that Oliver has a plan he won’t jeperdize Thea like that, Nor Felicity there has to be a way we can save them both.” 

The Count came into focus nodding to Slade as he walked over to Felicity lifting her chin with his finger, giggling like a mad man when he saw the look of fear in Felicity’s eyes. “Thats right deary I’m back from the dead and I think we should finish what we started.” The Count leaned in closer brushing his lips over her petal soft ones. 

Oliver growled loud “Don’t touch her you monster,...” His plea fell on deaf ears when he watched the fiend kiss Felicity roughly, fingers tangled in her blond locks as he gave them a pull. It was short lived though, the Nerdy blond bite down on the Counts tongue that he shoved into her mouth, he jerked back and back handed Felicity. 

Oliver clinched his hand into a fist ready to punch the monitor. “I swear to god Count when I find you I will bury you alive and pour cement in the grave to make sure you can never come back from the dead. You will pay dearly for laying a hand on Felicity.” 

Felicity trembled tears threatening to fall but she held them back. She looked over at the laptop screen with Olivers face on it, seeing him look so lost and torn she could tell that this was going to kill him, to have to choose all over again, Like with Sara or Shado, how he choose Sara, but this was different, this was his Sister and Friend he loved them equally and he could not condemn one or both to what Slade suggested. 

Oliver Opened his mouth to speak. “I….I…..” 

~TBC~

Author note: Ahhh haaa cliffhanger, now you all have to wait. Sorry I had this planned from Day one.


	3. Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choose is made and It will haunt Oliver for the rest of his life. (Non-Con/Raping, and slight Violence)

Dance With the Devil 

Ch.3 Pandora

Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow

Author’s note: Graphic details of Non-con Rape, Violence, and Character Angst. I’m sorry in advance, I hate doing this to our beloved characters, but it was how I saw the Slade arch go down in my head and had to type it up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sweat beaded down Oliver's forehead and he could feel his voice crack as he forced his lips to move as he spoke. “Please… Slade, don’t do this, don’t make me choose, not again.” He could feel a rage build in his chest. //How can I choose, Thea is my sister, I can’t put her through that, and Felicity, I promised her that no harm would come to her, I can’t bare the thought of what The Count would do to her, what this would do to her if I picked Thea. I don’t know.// 

“Oliver,...time’s running out, if you don’t choose I will for you…” Slade’s deep raspy voice could be heard as he walked over to Thea, wrapping his finger around one of her brown curls of hair. 

Chains rattled against another, Thea struggling to get away from Slade. Her muffled whimpers could be heard. 

“Don’t touch her Slade,...You can’t force the choice,.... That’s why I volunteer myself.” Voice shaking as the words spilled from their lips. Ocean Grey eyes meet Olivers. “I’m sorry Oliver I know you were trying to protect us, to make sure this never happened. That’s why I have to do this. I know what your answer would be.” Her voice cracked as she could feel the Count’s warm breath on her neck, that evil chuckle filling her ear. She shivered trying to pull away but he snaked an arm around her waist, his hand sliding under her shirt to caress her smooth stomach. 

“No…. don’t do this Felicity. I swear to God Count, I will break all your finger's and rip your hand off if you don't stop that, right now.” Oliver could feel the tears starting to fall. He failed the city last year and now he was failing Felicity and he had to watch as The Count touched her, he cursed himself for ever leaving her alone in Verdant. 

“It’s ok Oliver,...This is me protecting your sister, its what has to be done, I can’t live with the thought of knowing what they would do to her, to hurt you. No one in there right mind would subject a family member to such an unspeakable act.” She could feel The Count's hand slide out from under her shirt and she felt relieved, but she was still chained up, her hands over her head and she could fell her arms going numb. 

“She’s so Noble Mr. Queen it’s no wonder you fancy her so much, you even killed me to save her, I saw the way you looked at her, besides, what’s not to say that she already knows what its like with me, I did have her a little longer before calling you, why do you think she was in tears when I called you. A little something for you to think about. If I’m lying or not.” 

Felicity looked at Oliver, A different fear on her face, one that was so hard to read, like a secret she wished to keep to herself. “Don’t listen to him Oliver,” She looked at Slade. “Let Thea go,... you have your answer now please release her, she does not need to hear this..” 

Oliver walked out of frame and there was a loud angry scream that could be heard and the sound of something breaking. Felicity could feel her heart break, Slade was messing with Oliver and the Count was now messing with Oliver’s head. 

“Very well Ms. Smoak I’ll release Thea. I’ll have one of my guys drop her off at an undisclosed location with a burner phone so she can call you to pick her up. However Mr. Queen you can not go to retrieve her. I see your 2 associates there in the background they can go. I need you to stay here where I can keep an eye on you.” 

Oliver looked at Roy and Sara and gave them a nod to go get Thea when she called. He walked back into view and glared daggers at Slade hoping it kill the man. “Very well Slade, but what’s the point of making me stay here. So we can catch up on old time’s, for you to tell me how you survived an Arrow through the eye?” 

As he spoke Thea’s hands were being lowered from the chains, and she was being walked out of the frame. Slade smirked as he picked the Camera up and turned it to show that the 2 guys were walking Thea to a van and leaving the unknown location they were in. 

“Ohhh Mr. Queen you know that I live to see you suffer and this is only half the punishment. The Second half is forcing you to watch what the Count will do to, what did you call her last time?” He asked turning the camera to Felicity and the Count. 

The Count's lips were back on Felicity's, he pulled away chuckling softly as he looked into those storm grey eyes that now held so much hate for him. "Hmmm just as I remembered." He smirked looking at Slade and the Image of a really pissed off Oliver. 

"Ahh yes I recall that night like it was last week." He circled behind Felicity, his fingers Tangled in her blond locks as he pulled her head back roughly. "This not so unattractive blonde, I have to say I am truly ashamed of you Mr. Queen, did she know what she was signing on for when she joined your little group. Did you give her a nickname like they do in those TV shows. I bet I can guess, is it Bait, Blonde, ohh no I bet you call her Quiver, Its what she will be doing very soon when I have her under me."

Oliver looked at Sara and Roy, eyes filling with anger and hate. "Both of you get out right now, wait for Thea's call, take her home or wherever she needs to go, don't bring her back here and close the club for the night."

Sara was going to take a step to Oli but she could see that no words could reassure him that Felicity would be ok, that there was some miracle were Slade would let her go without putting her through this, cause that would be a lie and they all knew it. She placed a hand on Roy's shoulder and the two walked up the stairs and into the club.

"She.... She offered herself, cause she knew Oliver could not pick, I know if it was me I could not pick either. They will both need our help after this won't they. Felicity will need a female to talk to, she may distance herself from guys. Have you had any experience with this, I know you were always beating up guys that attacked women, is it because it happened to you?"

"Yes, it almost did but I was spared the first time the second time I found myself surrounded by pig headed men I was not so lucky, not till a black hooded figure came and killed all the guys that were attacking me. I don't hate all men just the ones that think with their dicks and not their brains. Felicity is brave far braver than Oliver and I ever will be. The Count had her captured before, during the trial of Thea's mother, Oliver went to save her but the Count had a point, he had Felicity for a while before calling Oliver and she never let on that anything happened, maybe nothing did maybe it did, all we know is that she is will to let that manic have his way with her to protect Thea and Oliver." 

Sara walked over to the wall and gave it a few good punches to let out the anger she was feeling. Oliver did not want to form attachments to Felicity for he knew she would be in danger and that if Villains found out they use it against him. It was too late now, and that would leave only one other thing to be done, Oliver would be filled with so much guilt that he would never let Felicity out of his sites again and he would admit his feelings to her.

~*~*~*~  
Oliver glared hard at the screen, wishing he could jump through the monitor and be taken right to Felicity and save her and kick Slade and The Count’s ass. “Let me speak to her.” He could not stop his hand from shaking. He watched Slade walk over to her and held the camera close, Olivers image on the giant monitor behind Slade. “Felicity,... I will make them all pay, I swear to you, They will suffer for this, I’m sorry I could not protect you like I promised.” 

Felicity smiled softly fighting back a few tears. “Oliver I knew what I was signing on for, I always strived to be just as heroic and noble as you. This is nothing, Its not like I’m still a Virgin, I know what Slade was asking you to do was insane to pick me or Thea, and I know that you could not bring yourself to say what needed to be said. I’ll still be your Pandora,...” She winched suddenly, her eyes widen as her hair was pulled, yanking her head back. Slade chuckled maniacally as he stepped into view. 

As they spoke Felicity was being lowered to the ground, the chains were heavy and her hands and body were pulled to the ground. She pushed herself up Ocean Grey eyes filled with fear when she looked up and saw the Count and Slade standing over her. 

“Count I know I promised you that you can do whatever you like to Ms. Smoak here but I am curious, on how much this will piss off Oliver.” Slade pulled on Felicity’s hair hard and he crushed his lips over hers, thrusting his tongue into her warm mouth he could hear the angry growl coming from Oliver. Slade pulled out a combat knife, one that he always carried when he was on the Island with Oliver. He brought it closer to Felicity’s chest, resting the blade at the top of her blouse he pulled down in one motion and all the buttons fell off and hit the ground. 

Felicity shivered as she could now feel the cool draft of the empty warehouse against her skin. She would have begged for them not to do this but Slade was still kissing her, and she would not beg them, she did not want to show weakness so she looked over Slade’s shoulder to the Image of Oliver and she could feel him hold her gaze. Like an anchor she desperately needed, she saw his lips move and she could barely make out the words he said. She was not sure if he spoke it out loud or silently all she knew was that the blood rushed to her ears, making that annoying ringing sound. 

Slade pulled away slowly, eyes fixing on the site of her pale skin, her round breast, and her slim stomach. 

"For a girl that sits behind a computer screen all day and night you are in pretty good shape.” He reached down and gathered the Chain in his hand. He lifted Felicity to her feet with his Mirakuru strength, standing and pulling her along with him. His hand reached out and caressed Felicity’s taut stomach, tracing invisible patterns. 

The count chuckled his own hands running her slender leg. “May I borrow that Knife of yours, her clothes are getting in the way and I think she will look so much better without them.” 

Oliver hissed, fist slamming into the table, anger building from the bit of his stomach, it was one thing to take his sister and Felicity, and to force him to choose but to have Felicity offer herself, it made his stomach turn he could hardly imagine what she would go through then Slade pushed the proverbial knife in further saying Oliver had to watch, suffer even more with the guilt that Felicity was going to be violated and he could not save her. It should never have happened this way. 

“Felicity look at me, keep your eyes on me, go to a happy place, any place just don’t think of what they are about to do.” He touched the screen wiping that the tears that were falling down her cheek. If only he could be there, but then that be worse, cause he would have a closer view but if he was there he could have at least try to save her. 

“Oliver,...” Tears started to fall a little more, her nose running now. “My happy place has always been with you, just helping you, seeing your face, its helping a lot.” Her eyes closed tightly when she felt the cool metal of the knife slip under her skirt. 

The Count pulled in a swift motion and the skirt fell to the floor, she was now in her underwear, hands still chained and over her head by Slade's inhuman strength. There was a sheet draped on a nearby table and Slade walked over to table and with his other hand he lifted it like it weighed nothing and placed it in the middle of the room. He tossed Felicity roughly on the table, the sharp intake of breath let Oliver know it would leave a bruise on her perfect body.  
Slade pulled at the chains and wrapped them around each leg of the table forcing her hands back over her head once again. 

“The Patient is ready for you Count, I hope you enjoy yourself, I’ll be sitting over here watching, just so I can make sure Oliver here watches the whole show.” Slade’s deep raspy voice spoke against Felicity's ear. “Oliver should have kept better care of you, this is why I need him to suffer, like he made me suffer, Just be glad I don’t kill you right now, but that would just anger him and I need him to wollo in his own guilt and self pity.“ Slade kissed the top of Felicity’s head which rewarded him with a tremble of her body. 

He moved out of view and took a seat in a chair that was in a dark part of the warehouse. The chuckled maniacally as he loomed over Felicity. “I could not help but hear that your nickname was Pandora, I have to admit its amusing, I happen to like it and I always wondered what lay with in Pandora’s Box. Looks like I will get the chance.” He took the blade and placed it under the front of her Bra and with a simple pull the fabric ripped in half and she was now exposed to the sinister villain and Oliver. 

~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC- I realized this may take two chapters so I decided to break it in half. Sorry but I know a lot of readers wanted to know what would happen and so I typed as much as I could and still leave it suspenseful. 

Side Note: I know I am a little twisted in the head but don’t worry I will make up for it to all the Olicity fan’s out there. I am an Olicity fan but this was something I thought of and to type up and share with the fandom. Criticism is welcome as well as sentence grammar, I don’t have a Beta cause my only friend does not watch the show so I'm SOL.


	4. Help is on the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Sara go to retrieve Thea and decided to look for Felicity and the men that kidnapped Thea and Her.

Dance With the Devil 

Ch.4 Help is on the way.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow

Side note: You all will hate me I know but I had to keep you all hooked one more chapter, I feel the need to stretch this out for a few more chapters. (also can anyone guess the theme with my chapter titles, and the story Title?) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The angry cries of Oliver could be heard through the metal door that lead to the club. Sara winced when she heard Oliver curse out loud and then what sounded like glass shattering. 

Roy shoved his hands in the pockets of his red hoodie as he looked at the door then to Sara. “He’s really pissed, I’m actually really scared of him at the moment. Its almost as bad as me with this Mirakuru drug running through my veins.” He looked down at the ground and walked over to the bar and looking at a few of the bottles he pulled the bottle of Absolut up, looking under the counter he found a few empty bottles that could hold a double shoot and poured the vodka into 3 of the bottles. 

“I know Thea swore off the liquor but trust me she may need a few of these to help take the edge off. I pray she is ok, I really hope those thugs don’t try anything with her, it will devastate Oliver if Felicity’s sacrifice was in vain.” 

Roy and Sara had paced the upstairs club for what felt like forever but it only had been 30 minutes. Roys Phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket. Seeing a blocked number he answered it Quickly. “THEA… is that you love” 

“ROY….” Her voice cracked and it was clear she was crying. “Roy…. Help,... Felicity and I Were Kidnapped, shes still with that maniac, they were talking to Oliver,... Roy I’m scared.” 

“I know Thea I was in the room when they called Oliver, that does not matter cause we can’t save her we don’t know where they are keeping her, where are you so we can come get you.” He said signalling Sara with 2 fingers that they should go to his car and get to Thea. 

Thea looked around the street she was on, taking steps toward a corner to read the sign. "Im at Starling and Wolf. I think its near the location that CNR used to be at. Roy... please hurry." 

Roy and Sara jumped into Roys Mustang and Roy placed the phone on speaker. "We are coming to you Thea don’t worry help is on the way just stay on the line. Do you remember anything about where they took Felicity and you? If we can figure that out we can try to save her."

Thea thought long and hard but she could not recall anything that would help save Felicity. "Roy I just don't know. Are they going to kill her, All I know is that creepy 1 Eyed man knew Oliver, and blames him for someones Death. Who is he." 

Sara spoke then. "Thea your brother was not alone on the Island, it used to be a Chinese prison, and there was some terrorist group on the Island, as well as a mercenary that helped protect Oliver when he first washed ashore. Long story short Your brother made some other Friends there that were trying to help him off the Island. That 1 eyed man was the Mercenary, a person died and that man blames your brother. He has it out for Ollie and wants to make Oliver suffer."

Thea shivered as she looked around the street corner making sure there was no one else around, she ran her fingers through her curly locks and shivered again recalling when Slade had touched her. “Sara why did Oliver not say anything to us, why did he not warn us that this man was crazy.” 

“Your brother did not want you to freak out and I know not telling you and your mom about this man, and that he used to be on the Island with him, Oliver hoped that the Police or the Vigilante would take care of Slade.” Sara said as she felt the car jerk to the left then the right. “Thea we are almost to you.” Sara said and watched Roy turn down one more street. 

Thea saw his car in the distance and started to run toward it. Roy slammed on the breaks and hopped out the car and ran to Thea, catching her in his arms he held her close and kissed her on the lips. “Thea...I’m so sorry I should never have left you alone at Verdant. Are you hurt, do you need medical attention?” He asked looking her up and down, caressing her cheek and searching for any visible marks. He pulled off his hoodie and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

Thea breathed in the familiar scent of Roy’s cologne mixed with his detergent.Thea stopped and turned to Roy. “Soap,...Detergent,... I think the warehouse smelled like Detergent. The spot we were held at had a faint scent but as they moved me to the van it got stronger. There was also a lot of pipes sticking out of the wall like water lines.” She looked at Roy then Sara. “Does that mean anything?” she asked hoping it help find Felicity. 

Sara was pulling her phone out and she texted Oliver the info, hoping she was fast enough with the info to save Felicity. The three entered Roy’s car and drove down the street Thea had ran down. “Maybe I can catch the vehicle that dropped you off let me know if you see it Thea” 

They drove for another 10 minutes and saw a van ahead of them, Thea felt her body cringe and she looked at Roy and Sara. “That Van right there it looks just like the one that was outside Verdant when Felicity and I were grabbed.” 

Roy looked at Sara and they pulled over, noticing that the Van was parked outside a bar, Sara looked at Thea. “Can you describe them to me? So I know whose ass to kick.” 

Thea closed her eyes and tried to recall what the guys looked like. “One was 6’2 maybe taller, red hair, bulky, brown eyes, and he had a scar on his left arm and right cheek. The other guy was 5’8 sorta, he had black hair medium build. Please be careful, I don’t want them hurting you, and find out where felicity is I want to save her, I can Tell Ollie cares for her a lot and I don’t want those monsters touching her.” 

Roy nodded. “You got it Thea and after this I’m taking you to the gym and teaching you how to fight.” 

Thea smiled and nodded. “I Like that, thank you Roy.” She leaned in and kissed her boyfriend softly on the lips. “For luck, come back to me alive,... You will forgive me if I wait in the car.” She said and watched Roy and Sara exit the car and enter the Bar. 

In 20 minutes One of the kidnappers was tossed out the bar window and Sara jumped on top of him, putting pressure on the man's groin with the heel of her boot. “Where is the other Girl that you kidnapped, tell me now and I want crush your boys into dust.” She said pressing harder. 

“I’ll never tell you, it’s too late, Deathstroke got what he wanted, he will enjoy watching as Oliver suffers, knowing he can’t save her.” He gasped for air as Sara pressed harder into the man. 

“I will crush them, I can promise you that. WHERE Is Felicity.” The shout echoed off the walls of the buildings near by, as did another sound. It sounded like a loud thunder clap and it made the man jump. The sky was clear save for a few white clouds but there was no storm around them. Another clap of thunder, then another, and another even Sara was confused as she looked up into the sky but saw nothing to show that there was any storm clouds. 

Roy came rushing out side his knuckles a bit bloody, the goon was laying on the floor of the bar, unconscious and a very twisted looking leg. “Sara what the hell is that sound, and where is it coming from?” 

“I don’t know it can’t be thunder the sounds are so close together, almost like a giant kicking down a metal door.” 

Thea got out of the car and a gust of wind blew around the trio and Thea had to hold down her skirt to keep it from flying up. “What the hell, anyone know why mother nature is acting weird?” 

Roy and Sara’s phone’s both went off at the same time. It was from Oliver it said only 6 words. 

-GET TO STARLING CITY HOSPITAL. NOW-

 

~*~*~

Ohhhh this chapter was fun to write, sorry it was so short, I just wanted to do a scene change for Roy and Sara and Thea, what those 3 were doing while Oliver was forced to stay at Verdant. Next Chapter will be the Scene with Oliver and what he is force to see. T_T. And the answer to Olivers cryptic Message. (also can anyone guess the theme with my chapter titles, and the story Title? The people that guess it I'll let you in on a secret for chapter 5. I'll send it in a PM to you. I will try to not rush chapter 5 to give everyone a chance to guess. So Leave a comment with your guess. 


	5. I Need a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is forced to watch Count Vertigo Violate Felicity. Graphic detail of non-con/Rape.

Chapter 5: I need a Hero 

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. 

~This chapter is back to Oliver, but from where I left off in chapter 3. So while Sara and Roy did there thing this is what Oliver was doing.~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Felicity felt hot tears falling down her cheek, she wanted to cover her naked body to hide from the Count and Oliver. Her heart was racing and she pulled at the chains around her wrist trying to get away from Count Vertigo. 

“Please…. don’t do this…Please don’t let Oliver watch.” Felicity begged her body trembling ever more when she felt the tips of the Counts finger’s touch her stomach, sliding up her smooth body. Cream colored skin with no hint of a tan line. 

“You must not get out much, still hiding behind a computer screen I see. You really should get out more, I hear the sun is a good source of Vitamin D.” The Count leaned in lips inches from Felicity’s. “You will need it, I’m sure of that.” He glanced sideways at the camera and watched Oliver carefully. He used his thumb to pull down Felicity’s jaw and captured her lips in a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into her warm mouth. 

“FELICITY….” Oliver yelled at the computer….. “Look at me,...please,... don’t focus on what he is doing just focus on my voice.” He could feel his heart race, rage building in his chest. 

“What’s wrong Kid? kicking your own ass cause you can’t save her, that there is nothing you can do to save her. Now you know how I felt when you allowed Shado to die. Your suffering will be far worse cause she will live and have to live with this day forever, and know that you could not save her.” 

Slade’s voice sounded like it was coming from all around the room, just hearing those words pissed Oliver off more. He walked over to the case that held his Suit and he let out a an angry cry. 

“AHHHHHH” He punched the case to hard that the glass broke and a few pieces of glass were embedded into his hand. He growled and walked back over to the computer screen, he looked at Felicity his chest aching now with guilt. He pulled the glass out of his hand then placed a towel over it to stop the bleeding. 

Felicity looked at the screen finally free of the counts lips, she felt slightly relieved knowing Oliver was there and was not feeling ashamed that he was forced to watch what the Count was about to do.  
The Count slinked down the Blond girls body, stopping between her legs he breathed against her exposed womanhood. “I always wondered what you tasted like.” Not giving her any time to object or process what he said, warm lips pressed against the soft folds of Felicity’s entrance. The Count purred with satisfaction, thrusting his tongue into her body and moving it around in a circle. 

Felicity felt her body arch off the table, she wanted to close her legs to kick him in the face but she could only jerk and shake her body. “Nghhh nooo…” She cursed at herself mentally for the way her body reacted. She had not been with another man in a long time, a very long time, so what the Count did turned her on and she hated herself for it. 

Oliver held Felicity’s gaze. “Look at me just look at me try to imagine that we are back in the lair, your hacking the FBI, and the NSA at the same time. I’m doing pull ups above you, You are safe, with me you will always be safe.” 

Felicity allowed her mind to travel to just the scene he described, it was all she could do to keep from crying out more when she felt the Count suck on one of her folds, biting on her clit, doing everything possible to arouse her more. 

Count Vertigo pulled away from her entrance, licking his lips enjoying the taste of her sweet juice that lingered on his lower lip. He looked at Felicity eyes growing dark with lust, he placed a hand on her thigh and using his thumb he rubbed her clit, rewarded with a whimper and a shiver of her body. He smiled victoriously and with his other hand he thrusted three fingers into her mercilessly, curling them instantly she let out a startled gasp yet again and her concentration was broken. 

“You are so tight,...” A wicked smirk played on his face as he thrusted his fingers deeper, moving them around to feel the inner walls of her body, he searched for her sweet spot, just to hear her moan and groan. He finally found the spot and touched it with the tip of his finger. 

Felicity cried out, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly wishing that it would all be over. 

Slade stood from his chair and walked over to Count Vertigo, he leaned in close to the Count’s ear and whispered a few words to the man. Slade looked down at Felicity, he wiped away tear’s on one side of her cheek. “Nothing personal dear, you just choose the wrong person to fall in love with.” He looked at Oliver a evil look in his one eye. “Don’t move Oliver, I want you to see all of this.” He moved back to his seat and continued to watch from the shadows. 

The Count had something in his hand, the one that had been resting of Felicity’s thigh, he placed it inside his jacket pocket. He pulled his fingers out of the females warm body, he pulled the zipper of his pants down, and using the sweet juice that coated his fingers he rubbed it over his stiff member. He had been hard for sometime but enjoyed the suspense before he went about to defile Felicity.  
She could feel the Counts press the tip of his throbbing sex against her entrance. With a sudden push he forced himself inside her body, quick and hard was his pace and it hurt like hell having him inside her. Tears pulled at the corner of her eyes, she had adjusted to the count all too easily and is scared her even more. She looked at the monitor and could see Olivers hand touch the screen. Anger, rage, hate, all emotions could be seen in his eyes and it broke Felicity's heart knowing she was part of the reason he had the look in his eyes. . 

“I’m sorry Oliver… I’m so sorry.” She whispered over and over, she was trying to ignore the count’s movements above her but he was doing all he could to make Felicity feel each thrust, to turn her thoughts back to him ravishing her. His lips pressed against her ear, breathing heavily against her soft skin. 

“You’re so warm…. and tight,... just like last time…. You were not awake for that though, You only recall waking up tied to Olivers desk chair, but I’m sure you could feel something different, pain in your stomach, tender breast, maybe a few bruises that you swore were never there before, or that you got them when Oliver came to save you. I’m sure if Oliver knew everything he would have done more then put three arrows into my chest. If he only knew what I did to you on top of his desk.” He chuckled darkly letting Felicity’s mind take in everything he just said. He moved faster, his thrusting became harder. Felicity’s cheeks were stained with fresh tears, her head rolled to the side and she saw Oliver’s face, tears were filling his eyes as well, did he hear what the Count said, had he always suspected it, she had to talk to him she needed to know. 

Olivers rage grew with every movement the Count made. He was so angry that he walked over to the edge of the table off screen and punched it as hard as he could. The table shook and with it Felicity’s Phone fell to the floor. However that was not the reason it fell. Someone was calling her, the screen facing up for Oliver to see who it was. Oliver’s eyes widen a glimmer of hope could be seen in those blue irises. He picked the phone up and spoke into it not giving the Person time to respond. 

“Felicity’s been Kidnapped, I can’t save her cause they are forcing me….” Oliver choked on his words, he did not realise talking about it was so hard. “to...to watch as they torture her…. You have to save her, you’re my only hope right now, Once you find her take her to Starling City Hospital. Don’t engage the enemy that has her, they are too strong, just get her out of there.” Oliver paused his chest aching, hoping that the caller could make it there in time to save her before any more trauma could befall his IT girl. 

“I’ll save her Oliver, I won’t let you down.” Said the caller and the phone call ended. 

Oliver could her Felicity’s cries of agony and the Counts grunts as he enjoyed ravishing Felicity. Oliver’s rage built up again and he walked over to the screen and watched the horror continue. The Count was pulling her hair, forcing her head back and he was attacking her throat with his mouth. 

“Please stop this Count,... I’ll let you kick my ass just please release Felicity, end this madness. 

Count Vertigo shook his head ‘no’ at Oliver, he captured Felicity’s lips in an aggressive kiss, biting on her lower lip and pulling at it. He felt his climax near, his lips traveled to Felicity’s ear and he breathed into it. “I know” 

Felicity felt her body freeze, eyes widen in a new horror, She looked up to see the Count reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a syringe with with a red liquid. “Nooo…. please… don’t do this….” She fought harder to get away from Count Vertigo. 

The Count moved with her struggling and it was just what he needed to send him over the edge. He spilled his hot seed deep into Felicity’s body, he pulled the plastic cap off the syringe and drove it into Felicity’s stomach, Injecting her with the contents. 

Oliver felt his heart stop beating. “NOOOOO FELICITY……” He felt like his whole world just fell apart. “Help is coming,... please….don’t die,.... I… I love you….” The words came out so fast he did not realize they escaped his lips. 

Felicity felt a strange sensation in her body accompanied by a different kind of pain, one she never felt before. Her body arched high off the table and the Count had climbed off of her just in time. 

“Ahhhhhhh nnnnnngggghhhh Oliver,.... It hurts so much,.... I’ll fight it,...I’ll stay alive… cause… I love you…” She smiled at image of Oliver on the screen as the pain traveled around her body. From the tips of her toes to her fingers, Heart racing a million miles a minute, ears ringing so loud that she did not hear the sounds of thunder in the distance that got closer and closer. 

Slade and Count Vertigo looked at each other and Slade looked down at the image of Oliver on his tablet. “Sorry Kid got to go but I’ll leave the connection up so you can watch her suffer more.”  
Slade closed the tablet cover and the two villains left the warehouse and a still chained up Felicity lying on the table. 

Oliver touched the screen, “Please hold on Felicity…. Please….” The sound of thunder echoed through the building and a Red blur passed the screen. It made Oliver’s heart stop and lift with relief for a moment. 

“Berry get her to the hospital, hurry, she was injected with something, I am not sure, I’ll meet you there, just get her to safety, you have to save her.” 

Berry looked at the screen and a now unconscious and very naked Felicity. He quickly broke all the chains and freed her hands and feet. He wrapped the sheet around her prone body and living up to the nickname he was given, After waking from a coma where he found out he was struck by lighting that happened after the hadron collider exploded in Central City. The change that Berry went through altered the atoms in his body and he could move with supersonic speed, and was thus given the nickname Flash. Being the fastest Person on the planet had a perk and that was getting to Starling City in a few minutes and search the area Oliver gave him to find Felicity. Knocking down every door he came across, making it sound like Thunder on a seamless cloudy day. 

“I’ll see you there Oliver,...” Berry said feeling his chest ache seeing Felicity look beaten and battered. //Why would they do this to you??? Why// He looked at the Camera and computer screens and pushed it over, destroying the whole setup. 

Oliver watched the screen go black and he picked up his jacket and put it on and walked over to his bike. He pressed a button on his phone. “Send Text to Roy, Sara and Diggle. ‘GET TO STARLING CITY HOSPITAL. NOW’.” His phone chimed and it sent the texts to his friends. 

~*~*~*~  
Slade and Count Vertigo walked through the swears under the building they had used as their staging area. “You did good Count, I’m very pleased with you, we made Oliver suffer so much and now he will suffer more with the new intel we received. Giving Felicity that altered version of the Mirakuru will work in our favor and soon we will have just what we need to bring Oliver to his knees.” 

The Count nodded laughing softly as they made their way to Slades secret base of Operations. “Yes,... the tide has turned in our favor and I can’t wait, how long do you think it will take to move to phase 2?” 

“I think 2-3 Month’s that when it will be ready. We will have to keep a close eye on Ms. Smoak as well to see how her body reacts to the Mirakuru as well.” 

~*~*~*~*  
TBC: Ohhh Im sorry I had to do that to Felicity, you can hate me Its ok, but I promise to make it up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. I Will Unbreak You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reaches the Hospital, everyone is there to make sure Felicity is ok. However Oliver receives some news that will change everything.

Dance with the Devil

Ch. 6: I Will Unbreak You

Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow, but I love the show to death. Also I don’t own The TSO song that Oliver will sing to Felicity, as well as she to him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The ringing in Oliver’s ears seemed to get louder by the second, he had drove like a bat out of hell to get to the hospital, ran every red light and broke about 6 other traffic laws on the way. He did not care though he would pay all tickets he got, he just had to get to the hospital, had to get to Felicity. 

He bursted through the doors and looked at a nurse sitting behind a desk and he pulled his helmet off, a scared look on his face, worry and grief written all over. “I’m looking for my friend, female, blond, was brought in a few minutes ago by a scrawny kid. Can you tell me where she is.” 

The woman behind the desk was about to speak when a voice came from Oliver’s left, he looked down the long hallway and saw Barry standing in an open door way that lead to an examine room. 

“Never mind, thank you ma’am.” Oliver turned on his heel and walked over to Barry. “Is she alive,... just tell me she is alive Barry.” He placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder knowing that the lad could not hold him up if he crumbled to the floor. 

“She is Oliver, she is very much alive, a fighter you can say,... however they are not sure what she was given and the don’t know what it will do to her.” Barry said pointing inside the room. 

Oliver felt his legs weaken at the sight of seeing Felicity with an IV line in her arm. He took a shaky step into the room. “She’s alive,...” Oliver closed his eyes tightly and placed his face in his hands, he rubbed his face of the tears that threatened to follow. He shook them away and stood up looking at Barry. 

“Thank you,... Thank you…” He said walking over to the chair outside the room, he dropped down and wanted to let his body relax but it would not let him. Slade was still out there, The Count was still out there. He would make them all pay, he did not want to Kill them but they crossed a line and he would make sure they paid. It was clear that Slade had brought The Count back to life with the Mirakuru. 

“Oliver…. What happened to her,.... I don’t need to state the obvious, just tell me I’m wrong.” Barry looked at Oliver with pain filled eyes. He only knew Felicity for a short time but in that time he grew to care for her and he heard how she came to see him when he was in a coma, how she stayed at his side for 3 weeks. When he woke though It was Isis that was there and he had always had a crush on her. However Felicity he considered a best friend and would never let harm fall to her. She was so kind she did not deserve any of this. 

Oliver looked up and meet Barry’s gaze his owne eyes filled with torment and grief. “Your not wrong… she… was… and I could not save her,... I was helpless and I was forced to watch it. I could not save her Barry, I had no way of tracking the signal and the monster that held her captive he would have killed her if he suspected me trying to find her. He was doing this to hurt me and he succeeded.” Oliver’s knuckles turned white as his fingers tightened into a fist. 

Barry was about to speak when a female voice called down the hall. “Olli….” Sara came running with Roy and Thea behind her. 

Oliver stood up and he walked over to them, pulling Thea into a tight hug he refused to let her go. “Speedy,... are you ok,...” He asked kissing her forehead. 

“Yes… I’m fine Oliver they did not hurt me. How is Felicity,... is she here, is she ok?” 

Oliver did not speak not for a few minutes at least. “She’s alive,...” 

Thea hugged her brother tighter. “Ohh Olli I’m sorry,... I know she was protecting me from that. I’m sorry that sicko made you watch. Was he caught?” 

“No he escaped. They all did.” He looked at Roy and Sara as if giving them a silent order to go out and get any information they could on Slade’s whereabouts and by any means necessary. 

“Ohhh Sara, Roy, Thea this is Barry Allen he is a friend of Felicity’s that was in town to surprise her. I told him that she was here at the hospital so he came right over.” He had released speedy and turned toward Barry giving him a nodded. 

Barry smiled and waved at the trio that arrived. “Hi its nice to meet you all.” 

“Excuse me,... do you know when her family will arrive?” A female nurse had walked out of the room and into the hall closing the door behind her. 

“Her family,... I have not informed them yet. They are too far away at the moment is it important, is it about her treatment cause I’m paying the bill.” He said looking at the nurse that stood before them. He shifted so he faced the woman. 

“We have her medical record and wanted to make sure it was current up to date, it said she has a peanut allergy but does she have any other allergies?” 

“No no that I know of.” Oliver said watching the Nurse mark a box on her clipboard. 

“Now I don’t know if you have the answer but is there a Boyfriend or Husband she has so we can inform them.” The nurse looked from one person to the next. 

Diggle and Lyla had just walked into the hospital and he saw Oliver talking to the nurse, the others standing near him. Diggle was holding Lyla’s hand as they walked down the hall. 

“Inform them,... you mean of her condition, no she does not have any one.” Oliver said half tempted to say he was her boyfriend but he was not ready for the questions that would come after that. 

“Ohh what about before,... any then” 

“Before? What do you mean before.” Olivers brows knitted together and a cold chill formed at the base of his spine. 

“She has had no contact with any man in the last few months, or last month?” 

“Why…” Oliver’s stomach began to turn as he watched the Nurse’s lips move in slow motion. 

“She’s Pregnant,... about a month along.” Her eyes took note of the surprised expression on all their faces. “If she did not tell you…” 

Oliver’s heart dropped into his stomach, his breathing picked up and his ears rang from the blood that started to flow faster through his veins. //No… when… she never said… Barry maybe? No she was so busy… I know she had a life outside QC outside of helping me. Not from this it just….// Olivers eye’s grew impossibly wide. 

“Olli?” Sara took note that Oliver was glaring really hard at the wall, his whole aura shifted and she reached out and took Thea’s hand and pulled her slowly away from Oliver. “Roy..” Sara’s voice came as a warning. 

Oliver turned around, the nurse was now to his back, and any voices that spoke he did not hear. He was breathing heavier and without warning he punched the wall as hard as he could, his fist had went right through the drywall and it made the Nurse jump back. 

“AHHHHHHHH” He hit the wall again, he would have hit it a third time but someone grabbed his arm, there was another on his other arm, a black blur could be seen from the corner of his eye and a pair of arms grabbed him from behind, holding him back. 

“Oliver,... what's gotten into you, calm down Oliver.” Dig said as he struggled to hold Oliver back from destroying the wall. 

Roy was having a hard time holding Oliver back, and he had the Mirakuru flowing through him. Barry was holding Olivers other arm down and wondered what cause Oliver to snap so suddenly as well. 

“Ahhhhhh…… Nghhh Let me go…” He struggled to break free of their grasp. “I…. I Failed….” He felt the rage flare up and he struggled harder to break free of the 3 strong men that held him back. //Why….why did she not tell me,... I asked her,... How could she not tell me.// Oliver’s reserve finally broke and he let the tears fall and he crumbled to the floor, sobbing like a child. 

Sara watched as Oliver went from having a wall that was impossible to break suddenly crumble in an instant. He looked like the lost lad that was trapped on the island. 

“Oliver… what is it… what's wrong.” Diggle asked Oliver as he eased the lad onto the floor of the hospital hallway. 

“Ya man,... you went ballistic on the wall. Care to share with the rest of the class.” Roy said as he eased off Oliver’s arm. 

Barry hated seeing Oliver like this and he knew it had to do with something that happened before they meet him. 

Oliver took out a sheet of paper and wrote something on it. He handed it to Diggle, standing up he faced the Nurse. “I’m sorry, Everything just sank in at once, I did not mean to scare you.” He said looking calm and collected. “As for your answer No, we are not aware of any one she has been with.” 

“Well.. I ahh I just wanted to say whatever she was injected with, we were told she was injected with something, there is no trace of anything abnormal in her system and it won’t harm the child so there is that to be grateful for.” the nurse said giving Oliver a sympathetic smile. 

“Can I see her?” He asked. 

The Nurse nodded and stepped aside from the door, she watched Oliver walk in, taking a seat at Felicity’s bed side, he took her hand and buried his face against the back of her hand crying yet again. 

The Nurse closed the door and excused herself from the group. 

Roy walked over to Diggle. “What's the note say big man.” 

Dig’s opened the piece of paper and his eyes widen as well. “Ohh no…” He looked at the 3 ladies that were standing together. Lyla was standing with Thea and Sara, she gave Diggle a nodded letting him know that if he needed to go he should.   
“Roy, Barry I need you to come with me.” He said giving Sara a sad look, one that said he tell her later. 

Roy walked over to Thea. “I’ll call you later, stay here with Sara, make sure Oliver will be alright, just reassure him that she will be fine as long as he is at her side.” He kissed her cheek and turned to leave with the other two. 

The three men walked out of the hospital and Diggle started his car with the keyless entry and watched the two skinny white boys enter his car. Once all inside he shifted to face them. “Barry its good to see you again. Roy, Barry has the ability to run faster than any human, like lighting fast. Barry, Roy has super strength, he was injected with a serum that gave him that power, it was called Mirakuru. Now that the two of you have been properly acquainted Mind telling me what I missed?” 

Roy spoke telling Diggle what happened from the start of the video feed to him and Sara leaving to find Thea. Then to the text message from Oliver. 

Barry told his side, how he was calling Felicity to tell her he be in town later that evening, however things changed the instant Oliver told him she was in danger. Knowing of Barry’s power before hand, begging Barry to find her and save her. 

“So that was you, the sound of Thunder we heard, it was so weird cause there were no clouds in the sky.” Roy said nodding his head in approval. 

“Ya that was me, I was kicking down every warehouse door I came across till I found her. I saw Olivers image on a computer he told me to rush her to the hospital so I did. I just told them I was a friend and I was meeting her at a nearby location and when she was not there I searched the area and found her lying in an empty warehouse with a syringe in her stomach and naked.” 

Diggle sighed and he was able to put all the pieces together of the event that transpired while he was not there. “Ok.” He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the spot and drove toward the Foundry. “Now its my turn to tell you all something.” 

By the time they reached the Foundry Diggle had finished telling Barry and Roy of Felicity’s misfortune of being the hostage to the Count the first time and how Oliver killed him.

“So If Oliver killed The Count what the hell is he doing alive?” Roy asked getting out of the car. 

“That’s the beauty of Mirakuru, it can bring people back from the dead.” Dig said entering the Foundry through the lower floor entrance. 

Barry frowned. “That does not make sense, when I meet Felicity she was so carefree and happy, there was no emotional trauma that she was raped. Unless she know’s how to hid it well”   
“Thats why you are here Barry, Oliver gave me a date and time, its to look at the security feed from QC the night the Count took Felicity. It is where they had their battle, she told Oliver she erased the data off the QC server but backed up the file to the Foundry computer for some reason. However we don’t know what file its under or where to look its why I need you. Fastest fingers in sterling city and I don’t have time to find a better computer hacker.” 

The Trio stopped when they saw the devastation of the Foundry, the overturned table, the broken glass all over the floor. Diggle regretted leaving Starling city to help Lyla but he did not have time to dwell on the what ifs. 

He walked to the computer station glad it was spared from Olivers wrath. “Ok Barry I am not sure how good you are but if you can try.” Dig asked as he looked at Roy silently asking for help to clean up some of the mess in the Foundry. 

As the two cleaned Barry was typing away on the keyboard, fingers moving at an alarming speed. It took Barry all of 20 minutes to find the file Diggle asked for. Dig had just finished sweeping when he heard Barry speak. 

“Done, I found the file,... now what do I do?” He asked looking at the two. 

Dig walked over and taking a deep breath he looked at Roy silently asking if the lad wanted to watch. The skinny Protege of Olivers nodded. “I want to know what that Monster did to her, if this is the second time then I have two reasons to beat his face into the ground.” 

“Alright Barry play the video and if it gets too much you can leave.” Dig watched as Barry stayed put and pushed the play button. They watched as Felicity was lead into the building a Gun in her back. Then it switched to the elevator, they all watched as the Count pinned her to the wall and kissed her deeply. However they were taken back when he punched her in the stomach, effectively knocking her out. 

Roy let out the breath he was holding in, watching the monitor closely. Seeing the way the Count touched her fueled his rage. He watched the Count lift Felicity with ease and carry her into Olivers office, laying her on Olivers desk. 

“No….” Barry spoke softly hand covering his mouth, they watched as the Count violated Felicity’s unconscious body, on top of Oliver’s desk of all places, like a giant ‘Fuck you’ to Oliver. 

“My God.” Diggle could not pull his eyes away. “She had no Idea… we all asked if anything happened and we knew she was lying but she was hiding the fact that the Count kissed her. It must have been more than that time, she does not resist his advance and he caught her in the Vaccine van. Oliver,... he must have thought she lied to him about that night. Its the only reason he ask me to search this. I need to let him know. Barry can you crop the video together, from the Elevator to just after the desk part, so Oliver knows she was passed out the whole time.” 

Barry nodded and made the short clip as requested. He had noticed there was another file labeled ‘Timelapse overlay feed’ and clicked on it to see it was just her and the count standing in the elevator. //She must have set that up so as not to alert the security guard.// 

~*~*~*~*

Oliver was holding Felicity’s hand when he felt his phone vibrate. He removed it from his pocket and read the message that Diggle sent. 

~Its not what you think Oliver, I’m sorry you have to see this~  
~Dig~

Oliver opened the file and watched with such intense eyes, expecting Felicity to put up a fight, to try and escape the Count’s advance, however what he witnessed was the Count taking advantage of her being knocked out. //Ohhh Felicity…. I’m so sorry… please forgive me// 

He stood up and leaned over her sleeping frame, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “I’m sorry I’ve failed you, I failed you and I will do everything I can to make it up to you.” He caressed her cheek   
with the back of his hand. 

“Sleep Don't turn away, You are the safest way into tomorrow, Dreams, If you will stay  
Or at least the best parts lets us borrow, Days are counted 'til they're gone, Nights are meant to carry on, Morpheus is at your side, Offering the wings to fly, And be there, Free from earth to sail across this night, Where, Stars are all eternal and the mind dares, The evening sighs,  
So close your eyes, And spend this night with me.”

It was the song he sang to her after the ordeal with the Count. Bonding over Strawberry Ice cream and the fact that they both loved Tran-Siberian Orchestra. He now just wanted to see her blue eyes, to know that she was ok and pray that by some miracle the Mirakuru that she was injected with was fake and they did that to anger him more. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt her hand Squeeze his, eyes fluttering open she Smiled at Oliver. Parting her lips to speak voice hoarse from its overuse. 

“On this Night, Hold me tight, feel my heart, beating there, On this night keep my close, On this night breathe my air…” She reached up and caressed his cheek. 

~TBC, and thats chapter 6 can’t wait to give you all chapter 7. The line Felicity says to Oliver is part of TSO’s Epiphany from there Night Castle Album, I suggest listening to it, I love all of TSO’s music and it has been my muse in writing these chapters. (TSO = Trans-Siberian Orchestra)   
also Oliver’s singing part is The safest way into tomorrow (reprise) and those are the actual lines and it fits perfect for the scene.


	7. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Oliver swears vengeance on the ones that hurt Felicity as well as never letting any harm come to her again no matter what. He ask his Friends for their help in avenging Felicity and protecting her, now that he finally realizes his feeling for her.

Dance with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow

Summary: Oliver discovers more about Felicity and her family. Oliver swears vengeance as well as never letting any harm come to her again now that he finally realizes his feeling for her. 

Ch. 7 Epiphany

Oliver’s hand was warm against her cheek, she leaned into the hand once again and placed a kiss on the inside of his palm. 

“I thought I never see you again, I thought for sure I was gonna die.” Tears started to fall down her cheek, she sat up with every ounce of strength she had. Oliver moved from the chair to the bed and pulled her close against his chest. He could feel every tremble, every shake as she cried into his chest. All he could do was caress her blonde hair, and let her cry. 

“I’m so sorry Felicity, I’m sorry I failed you,... I thought if I kept my feelings for you behind a wall that you would be safe, that no one would harm you. I don’t know how Slade found out, that you were the most important person in my life.” 

Felicity looked up meeting Olivers blue eyes. “Oliver it’s not your fault, I think he took me to see if you could choose. He knew we were friends but I don’t think he knew that you loved me. When I heard you say those words I knew I could not die, no matter how unbearable the pain was.”

As she spoke every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire and her grip tightened on Olivers shirt and she cried out in pain. Eyes screwed shut her heart raced faster and faster the monitor in the room was beeping rapidly. 

Oliver held onto her. “It will pass Felicity,... just bear with it you're a strong woman and you can’t let them win.” He said kissing her on the forehead. “Just stay with me Felicity, I need you.” He buried his face in her hair, he could feel her nails dig into his skin. It was worth it though, he would take away all her pain if he could.

“What did they do to me Oliver…. why did they do it.” whimpering against his chest she could feel the pain subsiding. She was dripping with sweat now and she looked a paler. 

Oliver felt his stomach form into knots. “I think Slade injected the Mirakuru into you, to make me suffer even more. I also think he injected it into the Count after falling out the window of QC its the only reason for him still being alive.” He eased her back down onto the bed and went to get a cool rag to place on her head. When he returned she was laying on her side and looking like she was about to puke. He grabbed the trash can and placed it near her bed just in case. Laying the rag on her head he took her hand once again.   
Felicity groaned as she hung her head off the hospital bed. “So I’ll become strong like them, like Roy. Will I have the same anger and rage that he has, will my body heal on its own faster?” 

Oliver caressed her cheek. “I don’t know we will have to monitor your condition.” Oliver sank to his knees so he could look her in the eyes. “I will do everything in my power to find a cure, I will use all my money to make you better and take care of you.” He buried his face in her hand. “Felicity…. theres something you need to know.” 

She could feel her stomach turn into knots and she cupped his cheek, looking into those eyes that so little people got to see, the ones he hide not under a hood but behind a wall. “What is it Oliver? Tell me please, I can take it.” 

Oliver felt his chest ache and he let a few tears fall down his cheek. “The night the Count kidnapped you….” He choked on his words he did not want to tell her but he had to. “The Nurse… she said… you're pregnant….The raw footage you backed up on the foundry hard drive. It shows the Count,... he rapped you, when he knocked you out. I’m sorry Felicity. Everything thats happened to you, If I had known he had you I would have gotten to you sooner, I could have saved you.” 

Felicity felt the knot in her stomach tighten and she leaned over the bed and expelled everything that was in her stomach. She puked till there was nothing left. “He said he did,... When he rapped me, forcing you to watch, he whispered in my ear that he had me once before. I thought he was lying to mess with my head.” 

Oliver could see the torment in her eyes and he regretted telling her so soon. “Felicity I’m sorry I told you but I wanted you to hear it from me. Whatever you decided I will stand by your side and support you. I told you I would take care of you and I mean it.” 

Felicity smiled at Oliver running her fingers through his brown locks. “Thank you Oliver…” She placed a free hand on her stomach mind lost in thought. She looked weary and tired, eyes drifting close she allowed her body to sucome to sleep. 

Oliver watched as she fell asleep, wanting to just stay and watch over her till she woke again. However he had to talk to Diggle and the others. He slowly released her hand and pulled the blanket over her body. Kissing her on the temple he hesitated one last time before finally walking out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Oliver was standing on the roof of the hospital surrounded by his friends that knew his secret. Thea was asked to stay at Felicity’s side and to call Oliver when she woke. Oliver looked from Diggle to Roy, Barry and Sara. 

“I want you all to find Slade and the Count, Sara take Roy and ask around the glades, I don’t care how many thugs and gang bangers you have to beat up, break their legs, whatever I want to know what Slade is up to. I want the Count found and I want to know who that Brother Diablo is.” 

He Looked at Diggle and Barry. “Barry,.... I know you want to help I can see it on your face but right now I think its best that you head back to Central city. Felicity does not know you saved her and there is so much she is going through right now. I also think it will be best if you don’t tell her about your ability to run really fast. It came in handy saving her and I am in your debt for that.” Oliver placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder hoping the lad would understand. 

Barry smiled softly meeting Olivers gaze. “I understand Oliver, I am glad I could save her for you, when you find the Son of a Bitch you will call me right so I can give him a piece of my mind.” He said cracking his knuckles. 

Oliver nodded. “I will and Barry I’ll keep in touch, and please keep me updated with your condition, I like to know if its permanent.” 

“I think it is and I will keep you posted.” 

“It will be nice to have someone we can rely on in a flash.” Oliver extended his hand out to the young lad. 

“Hmm Flash,... I like the sound of that. Thanks Oliver.” He said shaking the Billionaires hand. 

Diggle patted Barry on the back. “Great you gave him a name Oliver way to go.” 

Sara gave Barry a hug. “Thank you for saving Felicity for us, for getting her to the hospital. Also I have a mother in Central City, my sister is there as well, for her safety however I think she will want to return home soon. If you could make sure my mom stays safe, he name is Dinah Lance.” 

“Ohhh thats my professor at the college I go to, so ya I’ll make sure she stays safe.” He gave Sara a warm smile. 

Barry turned to Roy and the two shook hands. “Stay safe out there man, I’ll call you when we find the dick bag so you can have a piece of him as well.” 

Barry smiled. “Thanks I’ll see you all around. Let me know when its ok to tell Felicity I’m awake. I at least owe her that much.” 

“Will do” Oliver said as he motioned for everyone to stand back a little. Barry turned on his heel and a strong gust of wind blew around them and Barry took off down the side of the building and through the streets of Starling city heading back to Central City.   
Oliver watched as a red blurred line was all that could be seen of Barry, he turned to Diggle who was giving Oliver a questionable look. 

“Are you still Jealous of Barry Oliver, the lad helped save Felicity so why not tell her the truth. Lying is what's been the issue with your family and it can’t be good in this situation.” .

“Diggle I’m doing this to protect her, I already told her how I feel about her, I will do everything in my power to protect her. However she was just violated by a psycho that had already rapped her, and has come back to life. She was humiliated in front of me to top it off, and now she knows she is carrying her attackers child, and was inject with Mirakuru and I don’t have a cure for it or know what it will do to her.” He leaned against the wall that lead to the stair access. 

“She is alive and thats all that matters, so forgive me if I don’t want to overwhelm her with good and bad news all at once. She needs to rest, and I will tell her about Barry waking up but I don’t think she will want to hear that the reason he was in a coma was cause he was struck by lighting from a storm made when the Particle Accelerator was turned on and thus giving him super powers to run really fast.” Oliver said frustration written all over his face. 

Diggle looked taken back, hearing Oliver speak about everything that happened to Felicity and putting it into perspective made the bodyguard feel overwhelmed. “I see what you mean Oliver, so what is it you will have me do?” 

“Hire more bodyguards, ones that can’t be seen that will follow at a distance and remain hidden. I want to make sure my family is safe as well as Felicity. Wheres a group of Ninja’s when you need them.” 

Sara looked at Oliver. “I could call,...” 

“No,... Thank you but I don’t want to be in debt to the Heir to the Demon just yet.” Oliver said placing a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you thou.” 

“Oliver it will be ok will find Slade and The Count and anyone else working for them. Will stop them.” Roy turned to Sara and the two walked to the ledge of the roof and jumped off, landing on the adjacent one and taking off into the city to search for answers. 

Oliver and Diggle went back inside the hospital, taking turns watching over Felicity as she slept, hoping her dreams where a lot happier than her memories. 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Count sat in front of a 4 monitor computer setup typing away and looking over notes as data flowed across the screen. He turned to see Slade staring out a window and talking to himself. He knew the man was scary but crazy as well that was a dangerous mix and it was just how he liked it. 

“So Slade…. you never told me how you knew that my little Countess was pregnant with my child. Care to share how you found out and how you know she won’t abort the child?” The Vertigo creator asked as he stood up and walked over to Slades desk. It was littered with folders, images on the top of each one. 

“See for yourself Count….” Slade said pointing to the pile. The Count walked over and saw a folder for Moira Queen, Walter Steele, John Diggle, Isabel Rochev, Sara Lance, Laurel Lance, Quentin Lance, Oliver Queen, Thea Queen, and finally Felicity Smoak. The Count pulled the folder up and started to read over the long lists of information on Felicity. 

“Mother worked as a blackjack dealer in Las Vegas casino, Father was a Professor at the local University, majored in oh my thats fascinating, a man after my own heart. Blah blah blah,....oh…. I see what you mean, no wonder our Felicity Smoak is a genius, and I see here that you had your spy that works in QC monitor Felicity after our first encounter. Did you know that it would happen, her getting Pregnant cause I was not even sure I would do the deed.” 

Slade chuckled. “Ms. Smoak is a very attractive woman, and I knew you were a smart man to figure out his identity, once you realized who she was. I was actually counting on you to do that, to get back at Oliver, though it would have been sweeter if he knew sooner. However Ms Smoak too the liberty of spraying ammonia all over Mr. Queens office including his desk so the evidence there was covered up and Felicity erased the surveillance footage. What they don’t know is I have a copy, I have my own camera’s around QC that catch what no one else sees. Including Ms Smoak’s change in routine, it was the smallest hint, she started to eat more yogurt instead of a bagel.” 

The Count smiled as he looked over the file more reading up on the woman that was carrying his child. His eyes dilated slightly and he looked at Slade. “So this,... this is your reassurance.” 

The one eyed mercenary smirked and nodded. “Yes, so if I were a gambling man I would put money on it, in 8 months you will be a father. Lets just hope we can stretch out our plans that long. However we will need to move forward with Blood’s run for mayor. Call the wanna-be hoods send them out to kill the current mayor. Heres hoping that nothing will stand in our way, with Oliver wanting to stay at Felicity's side I doubt he will leave to save the Mayor, if he does though, I will pay off someone in the hospital to be our little spy to inform us of Ms. Smoak’s condition.” 

The Count nodded and he placed the file down on Slades desk and walked out of the man’s office to assemble the group to attack the Mayor at the function he was attending tomorrow evening. 

~*~*~*~*~  
The sun was just starting to rise, the soft reddish glow filled the room. Oliver was sleeping in a chair next to Felicity’s bed, holding her hand the whole night. Reassuring himself that she was still alive, his finger on the pulse of her wrist, fear that the Mirakuru would react badly to her body and she would go into cardiac arrest. 

Felicity stirred slowly, sitting up in the bed she looked around and smiled down at Oliver’s sleeping form. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. “Oliver,... Oliver….” She said his name like a pray at first, then to wake the CEO. 

Oliver lifted his head and when he saw Felicity's blue eyes meet his he smiled softly. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m good, I feel good.” she paused and lifted Oliver’s hand to her cheek nuzzling it slowly. “Do you mean what you said, that you stand by me no matter what.” 

“Every word Felicity, I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to do. I’ll take care of you and stay by your side.” He stood from the chair and sat on the side of the bed, caressing her soft cheek. 

“Oliver,... You have to know that I struggled with this decision all night, even in my sleep. You also have to understand why… why I’m deciding to keep the baby.” She looked into his eyes, she could see he was surprised but they were also understanding. 

“Tell me,... I promise not to judge you. This is your choice and I will support you and protect you from here on out.” He said leaning in he went to kiss her cheek. However her hand cupped his cheek and she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. A silent thank you for understanding, She pulled away slowly a few tears pulling at the corner of her eyes. 

“Oliver…. The reason i’m keeping the baby is because…” 

~TBC yes I did it again cliffhanger. Have to wait till the next chapter to find out why. Your theories are welcome but I will not tell you if you are right or wrong.”


	8. Winds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver discovers more about Felicity’s family and the reason she wants to keep the baby.

Dance with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow

Summary: Oliver discovers more about Felicity’s family and the reason she wants to keep the baby. 

Ch. 8 Winds of Change

Felicity could feel Oliver’s eyes on her, he was waiting for her to speak, he had been waiting for a while and she was nervous about telling him. She looked down at her hand’s and saw Oliver’s resting on top of them. 

“Felicity you don’t have to tell me now,... I really don’t need an explanation. It’s your body, your choice and I know it was not an easy decision to come too.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back he saw fresh tears in her eyes. 

“Who are you fine with this? You are beyond the perfect guy, You should not even exist cause men like you are only found in fairy tale stories.” She pulled her glasses off and wiped at her eyes. Placing them back on her face she meet Olivers blue eyes, seeing the billionaire crack a smile over her comment made her smile. 

“I had 5 years away from the world, and I swore if I ever got off the Island I would be a different person.” He wiped away a stray tear that was falling down her cheek. 

“Oliver…” She said his name like a prayer and her voice grew softer. “I… was a child of rape.” 

Oliver was not expecting that he was expecting her to say it was against her religion or she was pro life, but to hear her say she was a child of Rape it left him speechless, and he felt like he did not know Felicity at all now. 

“My mother was in college in California she was a virgin and wanted to wait till Marriage, she was raised Christian. It was her Senior year of College her dorm mates were taking her out to celebrate passing there midterm exam. My mom at the time did not want to go cause she was supposed to meet a classmate for dinner. “

Oliver listened closely to the story she told, he felt bad that Felicity's mom had went through the same thing. To have someone violate them against their will. 

“She was at a party her friends disappeared and left her alone in the kitchen, my mom refused all the beer or liquor offered to her. She did not want to be impaired since she was driving, a student at the party offered her a soda and she accepted it. She was not aware it was drugged, she barely recalled being led up the stairs or the act itself. She woke up in a hospital bed and noticed she was not alone. The classmate she was gonna go on a date with was there.” 

Olivers face stayed the same, he would have loved to know how the jerk was that did that to her mom so he could kick his ass. 

“He was worried about her when she missed the date, he called her dorm mate and she told him they were at the party. When he arrived he searched for her and when he finally found her, it was too late and the jerk that drugged her was gone. He called 911 and waited for them to arrive, he went to the hospital with her and stayed at her side all night. She never knew a man to care so much for her even after what happened. She found out later that he was raised Christian as well and it explained everything, how he was so understanding and supportive of her. Even when she found out she was Pregnant he proposed to her right there. They went to Las Vegas to Elope and after graduating they decided to go there to live.” 

“So the man married your mom, barely knowing her and only going off the fact that they shared the same religion. Is that Common in Christian religion?” Oliver noticed Felicity's voice was cracking when she told the story and got a glass of water for her to drink. 

Felicity took the water and drank it all. “Thank you Oliver, and yes there are some Christians very few thou that will marry and not go on a single date. They feel that they should fall in love with a person and not date them. My Father felt God lead him to my mom that she would need someone with her belief to help her in her time of need. My Father loved me like I was his own, my Mom showed me the same love. They gave me my life Oliver and it is because of that, cause of them that I wish to keep the baby, I don’t want to punish this life growing inside me. They have done nothing wrong and don’t deserve to be killed or unloved. I have not decided if I will keep them. I want to wait make sure they will be healthy.” 

Oliver understood now and reached out and caressed her cheek. “You surprise me more and more Felicity. I must say I never knew this side of you but I’m glad I will get the chance.” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

“Me too, so when can I get out of here, I don’t want to stay in here to long if they do any more blood samples they my find the Mirakuru in my system and I don’t want them to discover it.” She looked down at her arm pointing to a spot above her elbow. “There was a bruise here yesterday and its gone now, I can feel this sensation of my body healing, even the busted lip I got is healed.” 

Oliver noticed that as well and knew it was time to discharge Felicity. “I’ll let the doctor know that I will be checking you out and hiring a private doctor that can monitor you and be on call. If you need it I will look for a doctor that has so knowledge of mirakuru” He stood up from the bed smiling at his IT girl. 

Felicity took hold of his hand before he could go. “Thank you Oliver for everything.” She pulled him closer and kissed him softly on the lips. They were just as soft as she imagined and she wanted the kiss to last longer but she also wanted to leave the hospital. She pulled away and smiled at her man. “Don’t be scared to kiss me,... I know a lot has happened but I’ve waited 2 years for you, I won’t let anything keep me from showing you how I feel.” She said giving Oliver a warm smile. “Hurry back, I want to get out of this gown its itchy.” 

Oliver chuckled. “You just want to get back to your computer you’re going through withdraws from not hacking anything in a few days.” 

“You know me all too well Mr Queen.” she watched Oliver leave the room and once he finished filling out all the paperwork needed she was soon free to go. 

Sara walked in with fresh clothes for Felicity, going out and buying her all new clothes she hoped the blonde liked what she picked. Felicity came out of the bathroom wearing jeans with some boot, a tee shirt with a computer on it that read 'iHacku' and a leather jacket. “You got this all for me Sara, Thank you, I love it.” 

Sara could only smile, placing a hand on the IT girls shoulder she gave the blonde a soft hug. "Felicity I just want you to know that if you ever need a female to talk to i'm here."

Felicity smiled and hugged Sara back. "Thank you Sara, i'll keep that in mind though right now I just want to go home and rest. " 

Oliver poked his head in the door. "Is it safe to come in?" 

"Yes its safe" Felicity said turning to the door and smiling softly at Oliver. Oliver held his arm out and Felicity gladly took it, walking out of the hospital with Oliver and Sara. 

Felicity decided to skip going home and wanted to return to the Foundry, as she walked down the stairs she saw the broke glass in a trash can and Diggle was just finishing up cleaning the area around her computer. “Atleast you spared the computer system.” She said walking over and took a seat at the desk. 

She typed away on her computer and pulled up the police scanner to monitor what the police had to deal with in the city. As Felicity did that Oliver and the other cleaned up the Foundry making it look better than new. He placed an order for some new plexiglass windows this time and also ordered a few other things for the foundry as well as Felicity. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*   
A few weeks passed and so much hit the fan and Felicity felt bad for Oliver, not only was the Mayor killed on the day she got out of the hospital but it was that wanna be Hood gang and Oliver could not stop them. Blood announced he was running for mayor and Moira Queen soon announced that she would as well. To make up for all the wrong she caused the people of Starling City. 

Oliver did not like his mom running but he said he would stand by her side and help her any way he could with her campaign. While in a meeting with the board members Felicity was looking over information for Olivers next meeting, she was getting used to being his secretary and did not mind it so much. Oliver had gotten her a new earring for her industrial piercing she had. This one was an arrow but the stick was green and she thought it was fitting for his secret Identity and she loved it. 

She was typing on the computer setting up a few more appointments for Oliver, taking a sip of the smoothie she made at home she placed it back on the desk but missed the flat part of the desk and it started to tip toward her. She felt her body react, not wanting to get any on her dress she was about to move away but the smoothie was already pouring out of the cup and down the desk. “Noo no….” She held her hands out and realized that the smoothie was not spilling on her, infact it looked like it was being pushed away from her body and the contents of the smoothie pooled under her desk, leaving her dress and shoes untouched. 

“What the hell?” She pushed away from the desk and looked at the pink smoothie on the floor and at her dress that had nothing on it. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes then put them back on still seeing the liquid on the floor and not on her. “I should have gotten some on me? What the hell just happened.” She stood up and went to the bathroom to get a few paper towels to clean the floor. It did not take her long to clean the mess up and make it look good as new. She went back to the bathroom to wash her hands. 

“Ohhh Hi Isabel, Is the meeting over?.” She said walking over to the sink to wash her hands. 

“Yes It just finished. How are you doing Ms. Smoak?” 

“I’m good, almost spilt a smoothie on me, had to clean up the mess, but you don’t need to hear all that. The meeting tomorrow Oliver will be attending is there anything to add to the contract or is everything set. I want to make sure everything is ready.” Felicity was leaning over the sink when she felt a little nauseous. 

“No everything is up to date so go ahead and print it for Oliver and the contractors to sign.” 

Felicity nodded and she turned a few shades lighter and turned running into the bathroom to empty her stomach. 

“Ms. Smoak are you ok, you're not Ill are you?” 

It took Felicity a moment to speak. “No….I’m not sick…” She emerged from the bathroom and went over to the sink to rinse her mouth. “I’m sorry Isabel,... its just… I’m Pregnant. So ya morning sickness seems to show up whenever it wants too. 

Isabel looked at Felicity and nodded. “I see, so long as you are not coming down with anything and can still work. I can see it now, you have a slight curve to your stomach.” Isabel smiled and started to walk out of the bathroom. “Ohh Congratulations, hope you have a healthy baby.” smiling at Felicity she walked out of the restroom and took the elevator up to her office. 

Felicity looked at the mirror and she turned to her side and noticed that her stomach was curving and she could have sworn it was growing as she looked at it. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Oliver at her desk. 

“Do you need something Mr. Queen?” She asked keeping it professional at the office. 

“Yes do you want to get some lunch, you must be hungry?” He said taking in her beauty and the way she glowed softly. 

“Actually I am considering I just threw up what I had a few hours ago. I really hate this morning sickness.” She grabbed her purse and Oliver lead her to the elevator. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Diggle to bring the car around. 

Once inside the car Oliver asked Diggle to drive them to a restaurant for lunch. Oliver looked at Felicity and could see the sweat beading on her head. “You ok Felicity you don’t look to good.” He pulled out a hand towel he kept in the car and dried her for head. 

“I’m ok,... I just feel a little hot is all, probably a side effect of being pregnant.” She looked out the window taking in the city as it passed. The Car stopped at a panera bread and Felicity smiled at Oliver. “You must have read my mind.” The two exited the car and enjoyed a nice lunch. Felicity had a tuna sandwich with french onion soup and a iced green tea. Oliver had a chicken bbq sandwich with broccoli cheddar soup with an iced green tea as well. 

“Felicity I have been meaning to ask how you have been feeling, we are all worried about the other issue and I know you're scared to punch the practice dummy for fear of breaking it in half.” 

“I’ll hit it today, I was just scared and I don’t want to be a freak. I’ve been trying to avoid seeing if I am super strong, I am lucky the doors to the bathroom are push not pull. Last think I need to do is rip the door off in front of Isabel.” She chuckled softly. 

Oliver could not help but laugh as well. “Ya that might scare her away or question what she really saw, shame we can’t use that to make her think she is crazy and leave the company and give it all to me.” 

Felicity laughed and nodded. “Ya she needs to go away she scares me sometimes those cold looking eyes, like she is plotting your demise or something.” 

“She will have to get in line.” He said finishing his food and the soup after speaking. 

Felicity finished hers and stood up and placed the plate and bowls in the tub near the trash can for all the items that the restaurant did not want thrown away. They walked out the restaurant, waiting for Diggle to bring the car the two stood there in silence for a moment. “Oliver I have the contracts for your meeting tomorrow did you want to go over them when we return to the office?” 

He smiled. “I like that.” He caressed her cheek and leaned down planting a soft kiss on her lips. “Though I rather just spend the rest of the evening holding you in my arms. Maybe go see a movie?” 

“I like that.” She looked across the street and noticed a woman had let go of a stroller with a baby in it, the stroller started to move on its own. She had to rub her eyes a little to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. As the stroller moved away from the mother it was heading to the street and on coming traffic. Felicity thought the woman would notice but she was not paying attention. She took a step forward and held her hand out. “Ma’am” She called out as loud as she could. “Your baby.” The woman could not hear Felicity and the IT girl feared no one could reach the baby, even Oliver saw it and was about to run across traffic to stop the stroller. However a strong gust of wind blew and the stroller moved back toward the mother and it hit her on side and she jerked and took hold of the stroller again looking a little worried that she had taken her hand off it. 

Felicity put her hands down and looked at Oliver. “Wow,... did you see that, the wind just blew it back,... does wind do that?” She looked dumbstruck wondering what it was her and Oliver just witnessed. 

Oliver nodded. “I agree that was just too weird.” 

They returned to the office and after the work day was done Oliver and Felicity went to the Foundry to see if Sara and Roy found anything new on Slade and The Count. 

“What do you mean you found nothing. There has to be some clue or some trail they left behind, Slade I can understand hiding but The Count has not resurfaced, what about Vertigo, is there any of that on the streets?” Oliver sounded Miffed 

“Nope theres nothing Oliver and we searched all over the city they must be hiding out somewhere that we have not checked yet.” Roy said looking at Oliver. 

“Have you tried the last 2 floors of QC I can totally see him up there, us right under his nose. We never go up to those floors so we really don’t know what's up there.” Felicity said walking over to the file cabinet with all the work out equipment, looking for the boxing gloves. 

“Actually Isabels office is up there so mystery solved.” He said giving her a soft smile. “Top shelf Felicity to the right.” 

She smiled at Oliver glad he knew what she was looking for. However she was to short to reach the object, she was standing on her tip toes struggling to reach, wishing she was just an Inch higher. She felt her fingers reach the mits finally and pulled them out. “Gotcha” She turned her head to see that everyone had stopped taking and were staring at her. “What?” 

Oliver took a slow step toward her. “Felicity don’t freak out ok,... just don’t move.” He looked her up and down, confusion on his face. 

“Oliver what's wrong?” She looked down and noticed what had everyone staring at her. She was not touching the ground, her feet were about 2-3 inches off the ground and she was just hovering in front of the cabinet. “What the…” She felt her body fall but Oliver was there to wrap his arms around her waist and keep her from hitting the ground. 

“Felicity what was that. You were floating,... how is it that you are floating?” 

“I don’t know Oliver,... I really don’t first the Smoothie now this, something strange has been happening to me all day and I just brushed it off as nothing.” 

Sara took a step toward the two. “I think its time you both go to Central City. There might be doctor there that can help.” 

Oliver knew that if they went he would have to inform Felicity of Barry being awake and his new condition. “Very well but first there's something I need to tell you Felicity. Sara can you and Roy give me a minute and also order train tickets for us. Roy I’ll need you to stay here in the city to watch over it while I’m gone.” 

“You got it Oliver. Let me know what they find.” He walked up the steps of the Foundry and into the club above with Sara. 

Oliver sat Felicity down and told her about Barry and what happened to him, and that he was the one that saved her but not sure how to explain everything to her, even after what she had been through he wanted to wait till she was ready to hear it. He waited for her to be upset and to yell at him but instead she gave him a tight hug and kissed him softly. 

“I know I should be mad but I am relieved cause I don’t think I could have faced Barry after what happened to me. I know I’m good now and if its ok I like to call him and tell him we are on the way. “ 

“Sure thing Felicity, go ahead.” Oliver said handing her his phone to call Barry.

~tbc, hope you are enjoying the story, I know I am having a blast trying this. Can’t wait to give you all chapter 9.~


	9. Night Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Felicity, Oliver and Sara head to central city to figure out why Felicity was suddenly floating off the ground in the foundry. New development will change everything for our hero’s and Slades plan for Oliver and his beloved Starling city.

Dance with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don’t own arrow

Chapter 9: Night Train

Felicity was sitting at a window seat on the train, staring out the window watching the city disappear into trees as the train followed the set path to Central City. Oliver and Sara went to the dining car to get food and drinks. Felicity's stomach was doing loops and she hated the way it made her feel. She was exhausted from throwing up everyday and wished it would just stop. 

Oliver had gotten Felicity chicken soup and some ginger ale hoping it settle her stomach. He noticed Sara slow to a stop, she turned to face Oliver. 

“Oliver,... What will you do to Slade, I know what you will do to the Count but will you still try to help Slade or try to kill him this time?” 

Oliver was taken back not expecting her to come out and ask him that. “Sara…. he crossed a line, what he did to Felicity,... I can’t forgive that, however it is not up to me. I will ask Felicity when I catch him what I should do, and as for the Count I will tie him up and Let Felicity shoot arrows at him, He needs to suffer slowly and after she is done I will let Roy and Barry have a turn.” 

“I get a turn to, don’t forget that.” She said cracking a smile and glad to hear that Oliver would let Felicity decide, she was the light that Oliver needed to combat the darkness he struggled with everyday. 

“Sara… I know a guy should never comment on a woman's weight, and I know Felicity is Pregnant.” Oliver saw the look Sara was giving him and he closed his mouth. “Never mind I’ll shut up.” 

“Good Idea, you are doing all you can right now to make her feel safe, I have to admit having a tracking device placed in that Arrow earring was brilliant. She has no Idea its there and its one piercing that it hardly removed. All the phones have the tracking app set up, so If anything happens to her, if Slade or the Count try to take her we will be able to find her and they won’t know that we are tracking her. So what makes you think Slade know’s about her being Pregnant?” Sara asked as they stood at the last door that lead to the passenger cabin they were staying in. 

“Its not her being Pregnant, I hope they never find that out, its the Mirakuru, I fear Slade is watching her every move to see how her body is reacting to it. She is so scared that she will hurt someone, we don’t even know if it is effecting her like it did Roy. What’s the worst that she can do?” 

They walked into the cabin and discovered Felicity was holding part of the bathroom door in her hand, broken in half she saw the two and blushed a deep crimson color. “I’m Sorry, It would not open and I pulled so hard that it broke in half.” She looked at there stunned face’s but noticed that it turned to a smirk. 

Oliver was the first one to start laughing. “I’m sorry Felicity I don’t mean to laugh but we just got done talking about the power of the Mirakuru and how it would affect you. I see you have the super strenght aspect of it.” He placed the soup and soda down on the bench seat and walked over to Felicity. He removed the door from her hand and gave her a warm hug. “Its ok, we knew this would happen, and will just explain to the attendant that it just broke.” 

Felicity nodded and buried her face in Olivers chest, seeking comfort in his arms. “I know, it’s just so frustrating, not knowing when I will punch a hole in the wall or rip a door of its hinges, I don’t want it to happen at work either thats why I’ve been so careful.” 

Sara nodded. “I’ll show you some breathing exercises I learned when I was in Nanda Parbat, they are simple and helps you keep control of your heart rate. I’ll show you after we eat.” she watched Oliver pull away from the blonde IT girl and the two sat down and started to eat there food. 

Felicity was relieved to have the soup and that it stayed down in her stomach. She pulled out her tablet and looked at Olivers appointment for tomorrow. It was with a group from Central City and she sent out an email that Oliver felt it was better he come there so he could see who the company was dealing with and get to see what they do. 

“Ok Oliver, since that meeting you had was actually with Star Labs I sent an Email saying that we will be visiting them, so you can see there facility and assess the damage caused when the Particle Accelerator went bomb.” She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose looking at the CEO of QC. 

“I thought it be best to just cancel the meeting, I don’t have time to worry about a meeting when you are more important.” He looked at her but got the feeling that was not the right answer. 

“Oliver I don’t want Isabel to think I’m not doing my job, we are already heading to Central City so why not, I’ll be fine I have Sara to watch over me and what's the worst that can happen. QC needs this contract with Star Labs and they need QC’s help with the clean up. If not for you or Isabel than for Barry. Help him out, help find out what happened its been 2 months since that accident and a lot of people in the city want to know what went wrong and if it will happen again. I know you are worried about me but I’m sure its nothing.” She pushed her glasses up her nose and took a sip of her soup again. 

Sara chuckled at her optimism. “I hate to burst your bubble Felicity but you were floating in the air and unless thats normal for you than I want call it nothing. You have the Mirakuru coursing through your veins and we don’t know what Slade did to alter it. We see how strong Roy is and I know the Idea of you kicking ass is thrilling, but you are also pregnant and we all want to make sure that the Mirakuru won’t harm the child.” 

Felicity nodded knowing what Sara was saying was true. “You're right, It is nothing and I like to know as well, I want to make sure this child will be healthy. It seems very active the last few days.” 

Sara arched a brow looking at Felicity’s swelling stomach. “You can feel it kick and move, or just move?” 

“A little of Both, Sometimes I feel like its sleeping on my kidneys.” 

Oliver smiled at the two as they had their bonding moment, he felt better knowing that Felicity was safe with Sara. When Felicity finished eating Oliver let her use his lap as a pillow, her body stretching across the bench seats, her head rested on his leg and he caressed her blonde hair watching as she slept. 

Sara watched Felicity sleep as well and smiled softly pulling out her phone she snapped a quick pic of her sleeping on Olivers leg. Sara pulled up the web and started to surf around as the train drew closer to Central City. 

Felicity woke to the gentle shake of Olivers hand on her shoulder. “We arrived.” He said in a soft voice. 

“Awesome I can fall asleep on the nice hotel bed.” She stood up and stretched her arms and legs. “What time is it?” 

“Its 2am, you rest as long as you like then when you are ready Sara will take you to Star Labs and to meet with Barry and Dr. Wells." Oliver said as they gathered their luggage and exited the train. 

Sara got a rental car and drove them to the hotel. Felicity fell asleep again in the car and instead of waking her Oliver carried her into the hotel lobby. The clerk at the desk said they get the bags and park the car. He had a bellhop boy escort the trio to their room. 

Oliver carried Felicity into the bedroom on the left and laid her down gently on the bed. Sara went to take a shower wanting to feel rejuvenated after the long train ride. When she emerged from the shower she saw that Oliver was passed out next to Felicity, his arm draped around her waist, holding her close as she slept. 

She walked over and closed the door, drying her hair with a towel she had wrapped around her head. She sat in the living room, cleaning her staff that she wielded as the Black Canary. She separated the staff and would look at the closed door wondering what Felicity was going through and hoping that it was not permanent.

~*~*~*~*~

As Felicity slept she was having a pleasant dream but it was soon taking a darker turn. She had not had a nightmare in a few weeks and she hated them cause she always woke up crying or screaming. 

-Felicity’s dream-  
Felicity was in the Foundry talking to Oliver and the others as they took on a group of men that were part of Slades army. “Oliver theres one hiding in the building to your right.” 

“Thanks Felicity, how many are left?” 

“3 Sara has one and Roy the other, Diggle is tieing up the two you just took out.” 

“Awesome we should have this done in no time.” 

Felicity had her hand resting on her stomach, she was huge and looked like she would be due any day. She spun around in her chair walking over to a fridge to get a water. 

“We are wrapping up here Felicity will be heading back to the foundry.” 

“Awesome can’t wait to see you.” Felicity turned to walk back to the desk but the Count was sitting on the edge of the desk a wicked smirk on his face. 

“Oliver….you better hurry your precious Felicity is in danger.” He spoke so Oliver could hear his voice from the bluetooth she had. 

“Felicity I’m coming, if you can fight him off or hide do it.” Oliver shouted in the ear piece. 

The Count’s movements were fast and he pulled the earpiece out of Felicity's ear and dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. 

“Stay away from me,... I know how to fight and Thanks to you I am stronger to.” She said holding her hand’s up to defend herself. 

“True but I am strong to so we are equally matched.” He moved closer toward his prey.

Felicity took a few steps back and found a hard surface that stopped her. A Pair of arms gripped her arms hard. She struggled to get free but he was too strong, she craned her neck to look behind her and saw the black patch over the right eye of Slade. She looked at The Count fear written across her face. 

“What do you want from me… Oliver will be here any minute he will stop you.” 

The Count moved closer his hand extended out and touched the swell of her stomach, caressing it slowly. He could feel Felicity’s body tremble under his touch. “I want what belongs to me, I want my son.” 

“No… you can’t have him, I won’t let you…” Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she fought harder to get away from Slade. 

“You don’t have a choice, you are caring the future Felicity and we need him. He will be the first child born with Mirakuru blood, and we will create more like him. You played your part, we know that a woman can survive the injection while Pregnant and therefore we can create an arm without using all of Slades blood.” 

Slade released Felicity and shoved her to the Count, she was spun around and faced Slade. The super strong villain drew out his katana and pointed it at Felicity. “I’m sorry Ms. Smoak but we are taking the child, we will cut it from your body, and leave you here bleeding to death, and Oliver will not save you this time.” 

Slade’s sword raised in the air, ready to slash at Felicity’s stomach.

“NOOO Please…. Don’t” She yelled struggling to break free from the Count.

~*~*~*~  
Oliver woke to Felicity’s whimpering and flailed movements on the bed. “Hey Felicity… wake up your having a nightmare.” He gently shook the blondes shoulder hoping to wake her from the dream. 

“Nooo please…” She cried out louder her movements grew and her arms moved in front of her body to try and stop something that was not really there. 

Sara flung the door open. “Olli I heard screaming.” She stood in the doorway staff still in hand. 

Felicity shoot up, vision blurred cause her glasses were on the side table, she saw the silhouette at the door, a long katana like Object was in there hand and Felicity thought she was still dreaming. 

“No… stay back…” She held out her hands the need to protect her self was strong and Sara suddenly felt a force as strong as Slade on mirakuru push her out of the doorway and across the living room. 

Sara hit the ground hard and let out a groan followed by a slew of curse words. “What the hell was that?” 

Oliver’s jaw hit the ground and he looked at Felicity, cupping her cheek. “Felicity its ok,... no one is going to hurt you.” He said caressing her cheek. 

Felicity reached for her glasses and she saw Sara laying on the floor. “Ohhh my God Sara…” she got out of the bed and went to Sara’s side. “I’m sorry I thought you were Slade…” 

“Really You thought I was Slade so you….” She looked at Felicity and she had a puzzled look on her face and saw Oliver standing in the doorway. “Oliver… what did happen cause I could have sworn she pushed me with out touching me.” 

Felicity looked at Oliver then to Sara. “What,... no that’s not possible, I thought you were looming over me and I pushed you with my hands.” 

Oliver walked over to Felicity. “Felicity… I think we should take you to Star Labs now, something is going on with you and we need to figure out what it is.” He helped Sara off the floor. “Can you get the car and wait for us outside, call Dr. Wells tell him we need to see him now.” 

Sara nodded gathering a few things she left the room to get the car. 

Oliver cupped Felicity’s cheek, tilting her head up to look at him. “Hey… what did you dream about,... its been a while since you had one and I can see that its still affecting you.” 

Felicity looked up into Oliver's eyes tears filling hers. “The Count… and Slade, they were in the foundry when everyone was gone, It was just me. The Count wanted my child, he said that the child was the key to the future, in creating a mirakuru born army. Slade…” She stopped and buried her face into Olivers chest, her body trembling. “Slade,... he was gonna cut the child out of me,... It felt so real Oliver,... I thought I could feel the blade sliding across my stomach.” 

Olivers hand caressed her hair and he did his best to sooth her. “Shhh it’s ok, He will not get to you I promise you that. If you want you can come with me on my Missions, you can stay at a safe distance, or we can use my second hideout that Slade does not know about. I will keep you and the child safe Felicity. I won’t let anyone harm you or take the child away from you.” 

Felicity felt a little better and nodded. “Thank you,... I should get some change of clothes no telling how long I will be at Star Labs.” 

She gathered a few things as well as Olivers briefcase stating that he will not get out of the meeting. The Drive to Star Labs took 30 minutes and when they arrived Barry was waiting outside with Dr. Wells, the first thing they noticed was the wheelchair that the man was sitting in. 

Barry walked over to the car and opened the door for Sara and then Felicity. He held a hand out to the blonde IT girl and smiled. “Its so good to see you Felicity, I wish it were under better circumstances.” 

“I know,... the sooner I get some Answers the better off I’ll be. Thank you Dr. Wells for letting us come early.” Felicity took his hand and smiled.

Oliver nodded and shook the doctor's hand. “Yes thank you, and you will be compensated, I have to ask though, is the equipment you will be using safe, Felicity is almost 2 months Pregnant and I really hope that the machines will not affect the child.” 

“Yes, I like to know as well, I know they say not to have any x-rays done but this is the future right there are machines that are safe?” She asked, a worried look could be seen in her eyes. Felicity nodded and placed a hand on her stomach.

Dr. Wells looked at the two and nodded. “Everything here is safe to the human body, all the equipment is meant to be used on any human no matter what the condition, I will run the safe tests first, before exposing her to the other equipment.” He said reassuring Oliver. 

Sara nodded. “How secure is the facility, I want to make sure that Felicity will be safe here and no harm will come to her.” 

“Its perfectly safe, there are so many cameras and I can search the whole city in under 5 minutes. Dr. Wells has helped me understand my powers and learn to control it. So Let me give you a tour of the facility I want to show you all the cool things I get to work with.” Barry lead Felicity into the building. 

Oliver looked at Sara then to Dr. Wells “Doc there is something you should know, we came early cause Felicity had a nightmare that she was being attacked by one of the men responsible for injecting her with the mirakuru. She woke up and saw my friend Sara in the doorway, she came in to see if everything was ok and Felicity sent her flying across the hotel room.” 

“You said the Mirakuru gives people super strength I don’t see how thats a problem if its common.” 

“No Doc, she was laying on the bed, I was in the doorway, she never laid a hand on my. It was like this great force pulled me from the door and tossed me across the room.” Sara said watching as Felicity was lead into the building by Barry.  
Dr. Wells looked at Barry and Felicity and he looked back at Oliver and Sara. “I see, so she was able to send you across the room without touching you. Thats very strange, I wonder how that happened. I will run all the test I can to see what it is that is affecting Felicity.”

Oliver followed Dr. Wells inside and after giving them the tour the good doctor lead Felicity into a large room that had all types of machines. “We will start to run the test, these will take a few hours and can be very boring. You all are welcome to stay if you like?” 

Oliver shook his head. “No I can’t I have a meeting the board of directors of Star Labs to help them fund the cleanup and anything else that is needed. If you need anything Dr. Wells let me know and I will get it for you.” He walked over to Felicity and took her hand, kissing the back. “I’ll return after the meeting, Sara will be here to watch over you.” He caressed her cheek. “I know you're scared and don’t worry everything will be alright.” He kissed her softly on the lips then the forehead. 

Felicity smiled looking up at Oliver. “Thank you Oliver, for everything I’ll see you after the meeting.” 

She watched him walk out of the building a soft smile on her face, if it was not for him than she would not know how she stayed so sane. She turned to Barry and Dr. Wells. “Alright so where do we start.” 

“We need to take a few samples of your blood and then I like to do an Ultrasound on you. Don’t worry Dr. Snow will be doing the test, she is the best at everything.” 

Felicity nodded and she turned to Sara and held out her hand. The Blonde hero took the hand and Felicity squeezed it tight. “Thank you for staying.” 

“Any time Felicity, lets just figure out what's going on with you.” Sara said as she walked with Felicity. 

~tbc, so much happening and so fast, will Dr. Wells figure out what's happening to Felicity. Find out in the next chapter.~


	10. Emerald Knyght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Result are in of all the test that Dr. Wells ran on Felicity, How will the group take the news. 
> 
> Author's Note: Sorry this took so long work schedule was crazy but I am happy to have it finished hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to Comment I love to know what you all think. <3

Dance with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow 

Summary: The Result are in of all the test that Dr. Wells ran on Felicity, How will the group take the news. 

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long work schedule was crazy but I am happy to have it finished hope you all enjoy this chapter. 

Ch. 10: Emerald Knyght 

Felicity was laying on the exam table shirt pulled up to her breast as Caitlin applied the gel to her stomach.

"Just relax Felicity this won't take to long." She placed the sensor to the IT girls stomach and moved it around to see how the child was doing. She pressed a button on the screen and it started to recorded. Caitlin looked down at Felicity. "How far along did you say you were?"

"I'm about 2 months well this is my second month so I'll be going into my third month in a few weeks. Does that make since. It sounded better In my head."

Caitlin chuckled. "I know what you mean." She moved the scanner around slowly making sure she got all the data she needed. She took a few quick notes and highlighted a few spots she wanted Dr. Wells to look at.

She finished up and wiped Felicity's stomach clean. "All done, so Barry told me that you’re very good with computers. Must be amazing getting to work at Queen Consolidate, I heard the pay is amazing."

Felicity smiled. "It is though I never thought I was so useful I used to be just IT but now I'm Oliver Queens assistant, its nice helping him out."

Caitlin saved the data on a disk and placed it in a folder.

"So is the child doing ok, or could you not tell.?" Worry was written on Felicity's face.

"The child looks healthy but Dr. Wells needs to still look over the data, its still hard to tell what the Mirakuru has done but I'm sure we can figure it all out."

Felicity hopped off the table and the walked into another room. "Ok Felicity just stand right there on that white disk in the middle of the room and don't move."

Felicity did as she was told, once on the disk she stood still. A hoop came up from the floor and spun around her body a blue and green light could be seen moving over her skin. She watched the hoop separate into half moon shapes, it circled around her horizontally then sank back into the ground. Felicity felt like she was there for hours but it was only a few minutes.

"Ok Felicity you can step down." Caitlin escorted Felicity out of the room. "So i recall seeing you at the hospital after Barry's accident, you are a good friend, to watch over him, since he lost his mom he does not have any . I know after you left Iris took to watching him, she had a crush on him for years and he her. It must be nice to finally have the person you crush on finally notice you.” 

Felicity chuckled, nodding she walked with Caitlin out of the small exam room. Sara was sitting on a sofa drinking a soda and looked up at the Blonde IT girl that was heading her way. 

“I made sure Oliver left for the meeting, it took a lot of convincing. How are you feeling?” She asked Felicity helping the girl sit on the sofa. 

“I’m good, Dr. Wells still needs to go over the data that Caitlin collected, I hope it can explain what’s happening to me.” She gladly took the water Sara offered her. She reached for her tablet and pulled up a notepad file and typed away adding to the already long document. 

Caitlin walked to Dr. Wells and Barry. “I collected the data and theres a few things I like you to look at.” She followed Barry and Wells to his office and once inside she inserted the disk. 

Barry looked at the image of the developing baby that was growing inside Felicity. “Is the baby healthy.” 

“Yes… but this is what I like for you to look at Dr. Well’s.” she pushed a button and Dr. Well’s eyes widen a bit. “Are you sure of this.” 

“Yes, and there’s more as well.” She pushed another few keys and Barry spoke this time. 

“Ohh my,... we will need to tell Felicity, and Oliver…. I may have to take a trip to Starling city so I can kick this assholes ass for what he has done to her.” The lad was livid and he took note of the look Caitlin was giving him and he realized something. “Ohhh damn…” 

Dr Wells looked at the rest of the data and he took note of what Caitlin noticed and the theories they were drawing from. Barry was not liking what he saw, how the Mirakuru was effecting Felicity as well as a new variable that they never took into account but was the most logical. 

“I will print out what we found and show her how we came up with the conclusion. This will change everything and I will ask Oliver and Felicity how they like to handle this.” Dr. Wells said. 

Barry stood up and walked out of the room, they had been in there for a few hours and he walked over to the girls. “You two hungry, I was gonna run and get some Pizza and drinks you want some?” 

“Ya I’m starving, just make sure there is no peanuts in the food I have an allergy to that… or not,... maybe the Mirakuru cured that, it seems to cure anything that ails a person so maybe that is one. I rather not find out now so lets just avoid all peanuts just to be safe.” Felicity said as she looked at Barry and smiled. 

Sara smiled “I’m fine with whatever, Water for Felicity and I’ll have Pepsi.” 

Barry nodded and he started to walk out of the facility, he looked at Felicity and smiled softly. “Did you want to come with, get some fresh air.” 

Felicity nodded and smiled. “I love too.” She stood up and walked out with Barry to his car. “You and Dr. Wells and Ms. Snow where in there for a long time. Is everything ok with me?” She asked looking a little worried. 

“Everything is fine, we just had to look at all the data and the blood work we took as well. Its not too often that we get to study someone with Mirakuru in their veins. Not saying that we want to keep you here like a prisoner we just want to know what its doing to you.” Barry started the car and drove toward the local Pizza place. 

It was only 15 minute drive and when they arrived Barry got out and opened the door for Felicity. “Ma Lady.” He said with a soft smile and held out his hand. 

“Thank you good sir.” She responded taking his hand. They walked into the Pizza shop and it was filled with locals sitting in booths and on bar stools surrounding a high top table. Barry walked up to the counter with a big smile. 

“Sal its good to see you again how is the family.” Barry greeted the man behind the register. 

“Barry… Its so good to see you figlio, I am well, my family is well thank you for asking. Who is this lovely lady, she is a beauty.” Sal wiped his hands on a small rag and took Felicity’s hand and kissed it. 

“I’m Felicity, it’s nice to meet you Sal.” She said with a smile. 

“Sal has been like a father to me, when I was little after what happened to my Family Sal took me in and raised me like his own son. If it was not for Sal I would have ended up in a foster home and I would not have had a happy childhood.” 

Sal smiled and shrugged. “You are like son and your family was so kind, I could not stand by and watch if they took you to an unhappy home to live in.” Sal’s Italian accent was a little thicker and it only made Felicity appreciate him more. 

“I’m so happy to know that you took such good care of Barry.” She smiled softly at Sal. 

“Hey Sal I like to get my usual, as well as a Veggie Pizza and a Meat Lovers Pizza. Also two 2 liter bottles of Soda and 3 bottles of water.” Barry opened his wallet and started to pull out cash. 

“Figlio you don’t have to do that, you are family, put your money away.” Sal said and he turned around to make the Pizza’s for Barry. 

The sound of the door opening could be heard and Felicity turned around and saw no one there and could feel a slight breeze. She looked at Barry with a sceptic look. “Did you just,...” she gave him a look that said ‘use your super speed’. 

“Ya I used the door to mask the sound of the register opening and closing, I slip the money under the drawer. I’ve been doing that for a while just cause I know he needs the money.” Barry said with a smile. 

“Barry Barry….” A boy about 5 yrs of age came running up to Barry and hugged the kids leg. 

“Hey there Chris how are you. Felicity this is Sal’s Grandson Chris, Chris this is a friend of mine, her name is Felicity.” 

“Hi Felicity,...I'm Chris, you're so pretty.” Chris giggled softly. “I miss your Barry where have you been?” 

“I’ve been working but don’t worry I’ll come see you more often if you like.” Barry said kissing Chris forehead. 

“That be awesome.” Chris felt Barry set him back down and Chris smiled up at the two tall adults. “Do you work with Barry Felicity.” He took a seat on a bench near the counter. 

“No I work in Starling City but I came here to Central City with my boss and stopped by to say hi to Barry.” 

Barry watched how Felicity talked with Chris and knew that she would make a great mother. He went over the data that was collected in his head and wondered how this would change her life and if she could handle the new change. 

The front door to the Pizza shop opened and a masked man holding a semi automatic gun walked into the shop. “Alright no one move, give me all the money in the drawer and no one gets hurt.” 

Barry had his hands up and was contemplating using his super speed to take the fool out but there were too many people and he did not want to risk anyone getting hurt. 

“Ok ok please put the gun down I will get you the money.” Sal said as he walked to the register. He opened it up and pulled out all the big bills first, putting them in a paper bag. 

Barry looked over at Felicity who was holding Chris close and covering his eyes, the boy started to cry a little, scared of the man with the scary gun. 

“Shut that kid up.” The robber yelled. 

“I can’t hes scared, you come in here with that gun waving it around, I be scared too.” Felicity glared at the robber wishing there was a way to stop him. 

Since the Robber was distracted and Sal was getting the money Barry wasted no time in using his speed to take the gun from the robber. Barry was able to get the gun but the mans finger was on the trigger and the gun started to go off, lucky for Barry it was pointed up at the time but the bullets hit the a glass skylight that was over Felicity and Chris’s head. 

Felicity heard the gun shoots and breaking glass and held onto the lad tightly hoping to shield him from the falling glass. 

Barry pulled the gun out of the robbers hand and gave him a strong right hook and knocked him out. Panic and fear filled Barry's chest as he slowly turned around to see how bad off Felicity was, no one could survive glass falling on top of them without getting a few cuts or scrapes. However when he looked at her the Glass was floating in mid air around her but none touched her or little Chris. He felt relief fill his chest seeing they were ok. 

Felicity was still shielding Chris to scared to move, when she heard the sound of the gun go off, then breaking glass, she wasted no time to protect Chris, knowing that the Mirakuru was in her blood any injuries she would get would heal. She did not feel any pain nor anything that felt like the glass hitting her. She heard the gunman hit the ground hard and as she straightened up the glass that floated around her fell to the floor but none touched her. It was like an invisible field was surrounding her and it kept her from getting hurt as well as shield Chris. 

Her eyes meet Barry’s and she looked confused, but did not want to make mention of it, not till they were away from Sal. “Are you ok Barry, what happened?” She asked looking around to make sure no one else was hurt. 

“I noticed the gun was pointing up so I took a chance.” He said with a sheepish smile not saying out loud that he used his super speed to stop the man. “Are you ok Felicity, did any glass cut you?” 

“No I’m ok it missed me, which is a miracle I thought for sure it was gonna fall on me.” She said looking down at little Chris. “Are you ok Chris?” 

“I’m ok,...” He said with a smile “Thank you for protecting me.” He said hugging Felicity tightly. 

Barry went over to Sal. “Sal are you alright,... are you hurt?” 

“I’m ok Barry,... that was foolish of you, but I am glad you did that,... don’t do it again. You try to much to protect this family. I like to see you stay alive and not risk your life like that.” Sal said looking at the broken glass. “I need to call the cops, but I don’t want you two to be stuck here cause of the police, so Go, your food is done and I will not make mention that you were here.” He handed Barry the Pizza and Drinks, turning to Felicity he kissed her cheek. “You risk your life to protect my Grandson, thank you sweet lady. You are like a modern day Knight and I am forever grateful.” He smiled down at Chris, ruffling the lad’s hair. 

“Sal are you sure, what if he wakes up?” She asked worried that the would-be robber would not be out for long. 

“I will knock him out again. Leave the gun, I will take care of all this, the Police as to many questions and I know Barry needs to get back to work. If they ask what happened I’ll just say the Red Blur stopped him. That guy is always saving peoples lives and he is crazy fast, so it will be easy to give him the credit.” Sal said with a chuckle. 

Barry blushed and knew that Sal did not know his secret but was glad the man had a good cover story. “Ok Sal but call me after the cops leave. I’ll come visit you later.” With that said he handed Felicity the pizza’s as he took the drinks and they walked to Barry’s car. Felicity set the pizza’s down in the back seat then buckled up in the front. Her hands were starting to shake and she waited for Barry to get into the car before speaking. 

“You say that right,.... how the Glass just avoided me…” She said looking at Barry making sure she was not going crazy. 

“I did, its like you had a shield around you and it protected you… that does not seem to be the Mirakuru,... at least I don’t think it is, we need to let Dr. Wells know this is definitely a new factor to take in, and we may need to run another test to see when this happens.” He started the car and drove back to the lab. 

“I think its happens when my heart races or if my mind thinks I need to be protected or something, I don’t think this is the first time this happened I’ll tell you the story at the lab so Wells can hear it.” She looked down at her hands and she could swear she could see the faintest of dust particles circling her hands and part of her arms. 

They pulled into the parking lot and she retrieved the Pizza from the car. She walked into the lab and saw that Sara, Dr. Well’s and Caitlin were sitting at the table. 

“Sorry we are late, don’t worry Pizza’s not cold its still warm.” Barry said as he set the drinks down on the table, he looked at Felicity and helped her with the Pizza. “I’ll get the plates you can rest now.” He said with a smile. 

Felicity took a seat and reached for the bottle of water, she twisted the cap off and began to drink, not realizing that she was chugging the water as if she had not had any in days. 

“You Ok Felicity?” Sara asked as she looked at the blonde IT girl. 

“No,... im not,... when will Oliver be back?” she asked holding onto the half empty bottle of water. 

“Soon, I just got a text from him that he finished the meeting and is on his way back. What’s wrong?” 

“I’ll tell you when he get’s here, its better that he hears it too.” she looked down at her hands and could not see the dust particles anymore. 

Barry came back with the plates and opened the lids to all the Pizza boxes. “Dig in everyone.”

Felicity looked at Barry. “Olivers on his way back, I’m gonna wait till he arrives.” 

Barry nodded understanding why Felicity wanted to wait. He picked out 2 slices of Pizza and chowed down. 

Sara watched Felicity wondering what it was that Felicity wanted to tell everyone. She did not have to wait long cause 30 minutes went by and Oliver walked into the building and smiled. 

“Is that Pizza I smell.” He said walking over and taking a seat next to Felicity. He kissed her forehead as she handed him a slice of Pizza. “Ohhh Veggi, my Favorite.” 

Felicity smiled and waited till Oliver was done eating before speaking, once he was finished she turned to Oliver. 

“Oliver,... now that you're here there is something I need to tell you, I just found this out, when we were getting the Pizza. Someone was holding the place up. I’m fine,... Barry stopped them before they could hurt anyone. The Gun did go off and broke a skylight above my head, I shielded a child that was near me, and Barry noticed that the glass avoided me and some were suspended in mid air. Like a force field of some kind.” 

Oliver looked stunned, he looked at Felicity confusion written on his face. “What are you saying Felicity that nothing touched you, how is that possible?” 

Felicity shook her head. “I don’t know I thought it was something the Mirakuru did.” 

Dr. Wells spoke up. “Actually, It was partially the Mirakuru, there was another factor and we had a theory and after hearing this story I think we are right.” He pulled out a file. “Felicity,... you were at Barrys side for days even weeks right after his accident. I Think that you were exposed to excess particles that was on Barrys skin, because it was a small amount it should not have affected you but you were around him so much so you were exposed to it longer, even now he still has the accelerant particles that are on his skin but it should not affect humans.” 

Felicity felt her stomach turn a little. “What are you saying Dr. Wells that hanging around Barry after the accident cause the accelerant particles to be absorbed into my skin?” 

Dr. Wells nodded. “Yes, and cause you were exposed so long it was building up in your skin. Then you were injected with the Mirakuru and the two seemed to bind together. Also Barry carried you in his arms to the hospital with his super speed and your skin absorbed more.” 

Oliver was squeezing Felicity's hand as he listened to something that sounded impossible to believe. “Dr. Wells what does this mean,... Is Felicity going to move fast like Barry?” 

“Not really her body is reacting differently to it, I think she has the ability to use air around her to push a threat away, like with Sara, Felicity woke from a nightmare and she was defending herself unknowingly and her body reacted by using the air to push her away. After hearing about the pizza shop I am certain that this is what's happening to her. She is developing a kind of superpowers just like Barry has. There's more though.” 

Felicity looked at Oliver and she had a stunned look on her face and she was not sure how much more news she could take. “Is it good news or bad news cause I don’t know if I can take that.” 

Dr. Wells looked at the Felicity and Oliver. “I want to say its Good news, and theres a second bit of news. Felicity,... cause your body has absorbed the accelerant particles, including when he carried you to the hospital, you were already pregnant when you were at Barry’s side, and then him carrying you, Your not 2 months along you are 3 ½ months along and you are actually having twins. At the rate they are growing you will give birth in 3 more months give or take.” 

Felicity felt her ears ring and she placed a hand on her stomach, looking at Oliver she could not find any words to come out, she felt overwhelmed and she reached for the water on the table but before she could reach it her vision went black and she would have hit her head if not for Oliver catching her. He laid her down on the sofa and Barry had just came back with a cool rag and placed it on her head. 

“I think that was a lot to take in, Dr. Wells are you sure about her having an accelerated pregnancy and twins?” Sara asked as she walked over to Dr. Wells. 

“See for yourself.” He handed her a folder and she looked it over. “I see, I’ll be right back.” She walked outside and pulled out her phone and pushed an Icon that started a call. “Ya its me, I have an update on Felicity, it will change things so I wanted to let you know now, she’s having twins and cause she was exposed to Barry for a while her pregnancy has been accelerated she will have the children in 3 or so months.” 

“I see, that does change things, thanks for the call Sara.” 

~TBC~


End file.
